Inside Out Q&A's
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: A series when the emotions answer questions asked by you guys! No inappropriate content, and the questions have to make sense! You will be given a shout out in the credits when I have your question(s) answered! UPDATES EVERY TWO DAYS.
1. Rules!

Hey you guys! YES, I KNOW! Another friggin' new story! I just really wanted to do this!

Okay, so the way this works is kind of like A Shipping Collection, except that these aren't one-shots. You guys will send questions about what you want to know about the emotions. It can be any type of request, but it CANNOT involve inappropriate content, like intercourse, private parts, etc. But it can involve with ships! Example: Sadness, would you kiss Anger on the lips if you had to? I'd be totally fine with that! Besides, I love ships!

It can be any types of questions. A Would You Rather question, a type of truth or dare question, except that it wouldn't be dares, only truths, or it can be something that is about the emotions, like their secrets and what they like and dislike. You guys may tell me any concerns about this series or if this series makes no sense to you all. This is all I can think of with a series. I don't want to copy any of you guy's series!

I hope I can get a lot of questions from you guys! I will take you all a couple of days to ask me. Don't worry, I'll try to answer all of them and make sure it makes sense, because if I can't read it right or there is a grammar or spelling error, I probably wouldn't be able to have the emotions answer them because the author - _me_ \- wouldn't be able to know what to have the emotions say.

I really hope I can get some questions. I trust you guys a lot. You gave me a lot of requests on A Shipping Collection and I really appreciate that so I hope I'll be able to have this story done. Thank you guys so much! :)

~HollyAnne1084~


	2. Episode 1

**Wow. I never knew that I could get this much questions. Thanks, guys! I hope this would keep up in the future!**

 **Again, credits are on the bottom.**

 **CAUTION: If I did NOT put your question in a chapter, that means that I didn't know what your question(s) meant. You may know that it would be you if you aren't in the credits. Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

Riley was getting ready after having a great day today. She had a great time with her friends at school and her parents took her to her favorite restaurant. Riley went to sleep immediately, and started dreaming.

"Alright," Joy said sending the memories down to Long Term. "Great day today guys! I have Dream Duty so I hope you all have a nice rest!"

"You guys won't be resting in a while," said a ladies voice. The emotions looked at the door curiously. A Mind Worker with a fancy dress and glasses walked in the door. The emotions realized why the Train of Thought came in before Riley went to bed, which is a time when the Train of Thought never comes.

"I'm Dolores and I need you five to get chairs for the each of you," Dolores said.

The emotions grabbed chairs for them with confusion. What was this Dolores doing here and why is she having them do this late at night?

The emotions placed their chairs in front of Dolores and sat down.

"Thank you," Dolores said. "Now, why I'm here right now is because there has been many fans here that have been asking questions about you guys so I decided to hear answers from you all. Oh, and good news, to show the fans, you'll be on live TV."

Disgust's eyes widened. She has always dreamed on being live.

"Don't worry," Dolores said. "You all look perfect so your fans will love you all."

The emotions smiled. They prepared for the show. The girls sat cross-legged - Sadness just had to sit normal - and the boys sat straight with their hands on their lap.

Dolores got out a big camera from a bag and positioned it so it was videoing all five of the emotions.

"I'll be asking you questions that are from the fans and you guys will answer them," Dolores said.

The emotions nodded.

"BILL!" Dolores called randomly.

A male Mind Worker came in and got ready to video the camera, which meant that he was the cameraman.

"You guys start by introducing yourself and then I'll pretend like I'm telling you guys what I'll be doing to you all, so the fans would know."

The emotions nodded again.

"Ready?" Bill asked the emotions.

"Yes sir," they all said.

"Alright," Bill said. "And...action!" He started the camera and Joy started her introduction.

"Hi guys! I'm Joy!" she said waving at the camera.

"I'm Sadness," Sadness said.

"I'm Anger," Anger said.

"Hey guys, it's Disgust!" Disgust said.

"I'm Fear," Fear said a little shaky but still perfect.

"It's nice to see you guys," Dolores said to them. "So today, you guys will be answering some questions, you got it?"

"I get it already!" Joy said as the others nodded.

"Alright, so Joy, we'll start with you," Dolores said reading a clipboard. "So Joy...when you and Sadness got back to Headquarters, did you tell him about what happened with Bing Bong? Did Sadness cry?"

Joy took a deep breath. "Yeah..." she said. "I didn't want to though, but keeping it secret from her like that would make her feel worse so I wanted to get it over with. And you have _no idea_ how she felt!"

Sadness smirked. "I was crying like crazy," she said.

"Okay," Dolores said. "Now this one is for Anger."

Anger eagerly listened.

"Anger, do you really hate Fear as much as you say you do?" Dolores asked.

"Yes, and I always will," Anger said glaring at the nerve.

"Okay," Dolores said. "Disgust, this is for you. Do you like gothic appearances?"

"Good question," Disgust said trying to sound good. "I think their designs are super cool! But they can be a little disgusting. But I do like them. They're pretty good."

"Okay," Dolores said. "Fear, are you really scared of everything? If you are, then wouldn't that mean that you are scared of yourself?"

"Why would I be scared of myself?" Fear asked. "If I was, then I wouldn't know why I'm here right now. What the phase means is that I'm scared of everything that can scare others."

"Okay," Dolores said. "Sadness, would you rather console a political party that lost an election or a sporting team that lost the championships?"

"Oh, those are both really sad to console!" Sadness said. "Probably the sporting team...You wouldn't be the only one who'd loose..."

"Okay," Dolores said. "Let's get back to Fear! Do you have a crush on any of the emotions?"

"What? N-No!" Fear said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Dolores asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure!" Fear said, nervous that the others were looking at him with curiosity.

"Okay then," Dolores said. "Anger, would you rather be nice to Fear for an entire day or be nice to Joy for an entire week?"

"Be nice to Joy for an entire week," Anger said. "I wouldn't be nice to that beanpole for an entire hour!"

"Okay," Dolores said. "Joy, if all the emotions of this world would vanish, would you rather be sad or apathetic?"

"Sad," Joy said. "Why would I be not interested in losing my friends?" The four emotions smiled at her.

"Okay," Dolores said. "Sadness, what's your opinion on the guy who said 'I would DIE for Riley'?"

"The imaginary boyfriend?" Sadness asked. "Well...I don't know...he sounded kinda weird...but I'd like to hang out with him..."

Joy made a kissy face at Sadness.

"Okay, lovebird," Dolores said. "Disgust, what emotion is more handsome to you on the team? Anger or Fear? And you _have_ to explain!"

"Ugh, really?" Disgust asked looking at the two guys. Fear was curious and Anger wasn't interested. "Fine," she said. "Anger."

Anger looked at her with surprise.

"And why do you choose him?" Dolores asked.

"Ugh, well..." Disgust said. "I'd imagine him walking down the red carpet wearing a fancy suit and..." Disgust looked down. "He'd just look cute like that to me." Disgust hid her mad blush.

Anger raised his eyebrows and looked back at the camera.

Dolores smirked. "Okay then," she said. "Anger, if you had an evil twin, what would be your reaction? How far would you go to protect your friends?"

"If he'd try to hurt my friends, I would protect them," Anger said. "Including the beanpole, even. But don't get any ideas!"

Dolores laughed. "Okay," she said. "Sadness, what is the saddest thing you have ever seen or heard?"

"The movie where the dog dies," Sadness said. "Rain also makes me sad. Oh, and Riley being sad especially makes me sad, too."

"Okay," Dolores said. "Joy, what is your favorite song for Riley to listen to?"

"Good question," Joy said. "Well...I like songs where Riley can dance to, like this rock song that I get Riley to dance to over and over again."

Disgust rolls her eyes.

"Okay," Dolores said. "Disgust! Same for you, but it's your least instead? Your least favorite song for Riley to listen to?"

"Probably those stupid catchy songs. I won't allow Riley to listen to any stupid celebrity song like Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus," Disgust said.

"Okay," Dolores said. "Fear, how did you discover tea?"

"Well," Fear said. "I heard from Mom and Dad that tea can help calm your nerves - or something like that - so I decided to try it and it now usually helps me keep from being scared."

"Okay," Dolores said. "Sadness, this is the same question that Joy got from before. If all the emotions in this world would vanish, would you rather be joyful or apathetic?"

"Um...joyful for losing my friends?" Sadness asked.

"I guess so," Dolores said.

"Um...apathetic, I guess," Sadness said.

"Okay," Dolores said. "Anger, who do you like hanging out with the most?"

"I don't really hang out with anyone whatsoever!" Anger said. "But if I had to hang out with someone, it would probably be Sadness."

Sadness smiled looking down.

"Okay," Dolores said. "Disgust, have you ever thought about designing uniforms for you and your fellow emotions?"

"I never really thought of that," Disgust said. "Uniforms aren't really my thing. Formal dresses are more likely easy for me to make. I'd make uniforms if I had to, and it would be the best uniforms you guys would've saw!"

"Okay," Dolores said. "Joy, have you ever cried apart from when Bing Bong died?"

"Only once..." Joy said. "Only when I told Sadness about what happened with him..." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay," Dolores said. "Fear, why aren't you scared of doing Dream Duty? It's dark and you're all alone. Aren't you afraid of that?"

"Of course I am," Fear said. "But the screen makes the room lighter and I know that I'm not _completely_ alone. The emotions would be still here."

"Okay," Dolores said. "Disgust, be honest, do you really like your co-workers, no matter how much they annoy you?"

"There may be times when I like my co-workers and when I don't like them that much," Disgust said. "But yeah, they're really fun to hang out with. We worked together and I've known them all my life."

The others smiled and Disgust smiled back.

"Aw, okay," Dolores said. "Fear, if you met Riley face-to-face. what would be the first thing you'd say to her?"

"I'd go straight to telling her about me so she wouldn't go crazy about what the heck is going on," Fear said.

"Okay," Dolores said. "Anger, would you rather be forced to dance the Macarena or boot-scoot to Achy Breaky Heart?"

"The Macarena," Anger said. "At least it doesn't make you look stupid."

"Okay," Dolores said. "Joy, can you think of any good jokes that could make even Sadness and Anger laugh? Especially Sadness?"

"It's hard, but I try," Joy said. She looked at Sadness. "Sadness, what is a cat's favorite treat? Mice Krispy Treats!"

There was no response from the teardrop. She continued to stare at Joy with confusion, but Joy won't give up!

She looked at Anger. "Anger, what is a cow's favorite place to go to? C-"

"Cow-ifornia," Anger finished. "I know that stupid joke."

"See?" Joy asked.

Dolores smirked. "Okay," she said. "Disgust, if broccoli would be the only food in the world to survive, would you eat them? Even if they are rotten?"

"Wow, tough," Disgust said. "Riley needs me, so I'd risk it." She tried to keep from gagging in front of live TV.

"Okay," Dolores said. "Anger, how do you feel about reading the newspaper?"

"Well," Anger said. "I read them for a reason. It keeps me from being bored all the time so I'm proud of doing that and plus, it would keep the others out of my tail, especially beanpole."

"Okay," Dolores said. "Fear, are you brave enough to protect your friends from a zombie attack? Especially Joy?"

"What do you mean, especially Joy?" Fear asked nervously. "And yeah, I'm a expert with protecting people, so I'd do that. Riley needs all of us, right?"

The emotions smiled at each other.

"Okay," Dolores said. "And to finish it off, I have a question for all of you. If you guys had to trade jobs with each other, who would you trade with?"

"Joy," Sadness, Fear, Anger and Disgust said in unison.

Joy laughed.

"Can't be the same," Dolores said. "One for each."

"I'd do Fear," Joy said. "He works hard as much as I do."

"Joy," Sadness said. "I'd like to be just like her."

"I'd be Sadness," Fear said. "I wouldn't work this hard."

"Disgust," Anger said. "I'd be good with your purpose."

"And I'm guessing I'll be Anger," Disgust said. "I'd be pretty good."

"Thank you guys," Dolores said,

"And CUT!" Bill said stopping the camera.

...

 **Credits:**

 **StarNerve**

 **Crystal Ball**

 **ponystoriesandothers**

 **Tripledent**

 **Orangebird124**

 **KoldPredator88**

 **Guest**

 **TysonBR14**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **Dancingwiththesocks**

 **Emotion24601**

 **Thank you guys so much for these questions and I hope I'll have this much questions in the future!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	3. Episode 2

**Hey you guys. Thanks for more reviews, even though there wasn't that much as last time, so this chapter will probably be a little shorter. But still, thanks for the questions and I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

"Guys!" Joy called to her co-workers, as she excitedly looked for them. She was holding a stack of cards. What were those cards for and why is she doing this during the day?

The others walked up to Joy and she placed the cards down as she sat down. "You guys remember Dolores from days ago, right?" she asked.

The others nodded, remembering the time they were on TV. It was the time of their lives.

"Well," Joy said. "Dolores said that the fans keep asking us questions so she decided to let us answer them on our own. She's so busy all the time that she can't visit every time."

"Well then, I guess I don't have to try to do a TV-like voice anymore," Disgust said.

"Dolores said that she will send us cards every couple of days for us to answer them," Joy said. "Let's begin! We'll start with Fear since one of his questions is on the first card."

"This better be good," Fear mumbled.

"Okay, so Fear, would you risk your life to save me if I was in serious danger?" Joy read.

"Well, I'm supposed to protect Riley _and_ you guys, so I guess I would," Fear said.

"How about the person who answered goes next?" Sadness suggested.

"Good idea," Joy said. "Go ahead Fear."

"Okay then," Fear said grabbing another card. "Joy, would you rather play the fiddle or the banjo?"

"Ooh, those both sound fun to play," Joy said. "Probably the fiddle, because it sounds better. Okay, Disgust, would you rather kiss Fear on the lips or eat broccoli for the rest of your life?"

"Easy, kiss Fear on the lips," Disgust said. "I wouldn't even _touch_ broccoli, thank you very much. Alright, Sadness, which emotion would most likely wipe your tears away? Joy, Anger, Fear or Disgust? And why?"

"Um..." Sadness said thinking for a moment. "I know that Disgust would be too grossed out...and I know Anger isn't the type of comforting person, no offense...um, probably Joy or Fear...because Joy would try to cheer me up by doing that and Fear would try to make me feel better by not being scared."

Fear and Joy smiled.

"Okay, um...ooh, this is for all of us. If we had to be stuck alone with another emotion forever, who would it be? I'd choose Joy."

"And I'd choose Sadness," Joy said.

"Probably Disgust so I can hang out with someone," Anger said.

Disgust smirked. "Am I allowed to choose Joy?" she asked.

"If you want," Joy said laughing.

"Okay, I choose her," Disgust said.

"So no one would bother me, I'd choose Sadness," Anger said. "Unless she won't cry for me."

"Good choices guys!" Joy said. "Okay, so Sadness, is there any song that Riley could listen to that brings tears in your eyes?"

"Oh...uh, Another Day in Paradise is sad," Sadness said. "And, um...Innocence reminds me of myself...yeah, that's all. Um, Anger, if you could change your appearance, what would you change and why?"

"My face because according to some green friend I know, it reminds her of barf," Anger said as Disgust glares at him. "Now, Fear - ugh - how do you feel about me?" Anger glares at him hoping to get a good answer from him.

"Well, uh, you can be terrifying to me because you always beat me up but I think you're strong and tough and...heh, I hope you like these..."

"Hmph," Anger said.

"Uh, okay then, um, Joy, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Fear asked.

"Ooh, good question!" Joy said. "I probably like chocolate or mint! But the truth is, I love all ice cream flavors! I mean, who doesn't love ice cream?" Joy laughs as she thinks about her wonderful treat. "Disgust, what is the worst combinations of food you could think of?"

"First of all, broccoli on pizza," Disgust said trying not to gag. "I mean, I once saw this classmate at school dipping pizza with chocolate milk! I mean, isn't that the most disgusting thing you've ever saw?!"

"Yeah, that was pretty gross," Joy said trying not to think about it.

Disgust nodded as she cringed. "Nerd, would you ever consider getting a nice relaxing massage?"

"Oh, yes, I would!" Fear said. "Massages are safe, right?"

"And gross!" Disgust said. "Why would you want to rub on someone's dirty and greasy back with sticky lotion?"

Fear smirked. "Joy, would you rather do a karaoke of Walking On Sunshine by Katrina and The Waves or I'm So Excited by The Pointer Sisters?"

"Walking On Sunshine is fun to sing so I choose that," Joy said. "Okay, this is for all of us once again. If we had the opportunity to leave Riley, become humans ourselves and start a life of our own, would we leave Riley?"

"Of course _not!_ " Fear said with surprise. "Riley needs us!"

"Besides, we already have a life in her head," Disgust said. "And what would Riley be if we did leave her?"

"I don't know, but it wouldn't be good," Joy said. "Okay, Disgust, would you prefer Riley to sit down and watch a marathon of Friends or Seinfeld?"

"Friends," Disgust said. "Since friends is my job for Riley."

"And speaking of Seinfeld, Anger, would you consider yelling, 'SERENITY NOW!' rather than blowing your top when your angry?"

"Blowing my top," Anger said. "You thinking that blowing my top makes me stupid?"

"Yes," Disgust said.

Anger glared at the green emotion.

" _Anyway,_ " he said. "Beanpole! If Riley had a pet, who would it be?"

"Probably bunnies, because they're safe," Fear said. "They'd let us pet them and they're cuddly and soft. They don't harm us, right? Anyway, Sadness, have you ever laughed before? If yes, what did you laugh at?"

"Barely," the teardrop answered. "I did a giggle once when Joy was hopping around Headquarters."

"I don't remember that," Joy said.

"It was years ago, when you were excited that Riley was learning hockey well, and you were hopping in the air, making those silly poses?"

Joy gasped. "You laughed at that?!" she asked.

Sadness nodded.

Joy did internal fangirl squealing. She knew she would make Sadness laugh one day!

"Okay then," Sadness said. "Disgust, if you directed a dream for Dream Productions, what would the dream be about?"

"Riley being a superstar," Disgust said immediately. "Or her being popular at school and getting good grades, such and such. Anyway, this is the last one for Anger, are YOU scared of anything, and if you say nothing, then that person is calling bull!" She did an evil smirk, excited about what he will say.

"Ugh, well," Anger said. "There may be times when I get afraid of Jangles. So there, that's all I'm really scared of. Would you call bull on that?! Would ya?!"

"Okay, that's all for now!" Joy said trying to shush Anger.

...

 **Credits:**

 **Insider Sim**

 **Crystal Ball**

 **Guest (2)**

 **ponystoriesandothers**

 **Emotion24601**

 **Orangebird124**

 **Tripledent**

 **Fear 552**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **TysonBR14**

 **Again, I hope I have as much questions as these! Thank you guys so much!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	4. Episode 3

"Guys, look!" Joy said noticing that there was once again a stack of cards. The emotions gathered around and started reading the questions. For once, they were excited about it because there hasn't been that many bad ones.

"Joy," Fear said reading a card. "Is there anything that is considered good or happy that you don't like?"

"Well," Joy said. "There is the circus. It's really fun to watch but it has clowns..." She never knew thaqt she started being this scared of clowns. "Anyway, Anger, have you ever cried before?"

"No, I have not cried before," Anger said. "Do you want me to or something?!"

"Happy place, happy place!" Fear said loudly.

Anger growled as he read the next card. "Greenface, what is your favorite topping of ice cream and pizza?"

"Definitely not broccoli, that's for sure," Disgust answered. "On ice cream, I probably like whipped cream and pizza...probably just pepperoni." She shrugged. "Okay, Sadness, what do you find sadder - Mufusa dying in the Lion King or President Whitmore's wife dying in Independence Day?"

"Those are both so sad!" Sadness said. "Probably Mufusa...Fear, um, if you saw a spider, would you kill it or get someone else to do it?"

"Obviously, someone else!" Fear said. "I wouldn't even touch that scary thing!" He shuddered. "Um, A-Anger, Nyan Cat or the gum commercial?"

"As long as its not the gum commercial, Nyan Cat," Anger said. "Green girl, would you rather have to come up with a countdown to all of the US states from least to most favorite or all the US presidents?"

"Probably the states because there's more presidents than states, right? That wouldn't waste so much of my time." Disgust said. "Joy, do you listen to Fall Out Boy?"

"Well, I heard them on the radio and their songs are cool to hear," Joy answered. "Fear, if you met a yandere, what would you do?"

"YANDERE?! WHERE?!" Fear looked around, seeing if there is any sign of a scary yandere that he may be afraid of.

Anger punched him in the gut. "It's a question, genius!" he yelled at him.

"Oh...uh, well, I'd run for my life!" Fear said shuddering a little. "I wouldn't even go face to face with a yandere!" He started shaking as he read the next question. "Uh, Sadness, where is your favorite place to cry the most at HQ?"

"Probably at a corner...or in my room..." Sadness said sighing. "Um, Joy, is there a place where you would like to visit?"

"Ooh," Joy said. "Probably everywhere! New York City...Los Angeles...Hawaii...Puerto Rico..."

"Okay, we get it!" Anger said impatient.

Joy laughed. "Okay, Disgust, apart from broccoli, what is one good that you can't stand?"

"Broccoli isn't a _good!_ " Disgust said. "It's _torture!_ Anyway, I can't stand mushrooms, or olives, or tomatoes! I can't stand almost all veggies! They're just disgusting! Okay, brickface - you call me names anyway - what would be your response is one of the other emotions said to you, 'Whoa, chill dude!'?"

"I'd maybe growl at them, but if it's beanpole, I'm still making a knuckle sandwich!" He glared at the nerve, who scooted away from the brick. "Okay, this is for all of us, is Riley gets sick, do we get sick too?"

"Well...no, we actually don't," Joy said. "We actually take care of Riley when she's sick."

"I feel like I'm sick when she's sick," Disgust said. "She barely even gets sick, which is good, so we don't really worry about it."

"Okay, Fear, how would you react if you were the only emotion left in Headquarters?" Joy asked.

"Oh, I'd be _terrified,_ " Fear said. "I'd go hide on a corner and stay there all day. Just for safety's sake. Anyway, Sadness, have you ever considered playing a musical instrument?"

"No...not really..." Sadness answered. "But I think I'd be good with the piano. Um, Disgust, would you rather watch a really sappy love movie or a horror film?"

"The horror film," Disgust said. "I'm not into romance, thank you very much. Alright, Bricky Blocky **(*covers face in embarrassment*)** , why do you hate the Triple Dent gum commercial so much?"

"Of course it has to do with the darned gum commercial," Anger growled. "It's annoying and nothing more. Who would think of composing a song like this? It's stupid! Anyway, Joy, have you ever acted in a rude way towards the other emotions?"

"Well," Joy said. "Only to Sadness, which was in the past...you probably know how selfish I was in the past..." She sighed as she looked at the teardrop who was looking down, trying not to think about the past. "Anyway! Disgust! Anger complimented you but the compliment was offensive. You know that Anger tried to do a nice thing. What would your reaction be?"

"I don't think that someone like Anger would compliment me," Disgust said. "But I'd just walk away like nothing happened. Anyway, Sadness, dubstep of heavy metal?"

"Dubstep," Sadness said. "It sounds cooler, I guess...Um, Fear, the person dares you to tell a secret that nobody knows."

"Oh...uh," Fear said thinking of a big secret that nobody really knew. "Uh...um...well...I, uh, used to have a crush on someone when Riley was little." He closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"And who was that someone?" Disgust asked.

"Oh...uh...I used to think that, uh, J-J-J-J-"

"Joy?" Sadness asked.

"Uh, y-yeah...I thought that Joy was pretty and uh...yeah...there you go..." He kept sweating as he thought that it was a mistake to say that.

"Oh...okay then," Joy said blushing a little.

"Y-Yeah, anyway, Anger, could you picture yourself having a romantic relationship with one of the emotions?" Fear asked.

"No, and why would I do that?" Anger asked. "I wouldn't even do romance with the prettiest girl in the world!"

"What about Riley?" Joy asked smirking.

"Well, uh, maybe!" Anger said. "Anyway, Joy, we all know that Riley loves hockey, but if there was no hockey on TV, which sport would you prefer for Riley to watch, baseball or American football?"

"Baseball, because we understand it more than football, although football is fun to watch as well!" Joy said. "Sadness, what do you think you would be doing if you had never found your purpose?"

"I'd probably still be in the Mind World, because Joy wouldn't be looking for me," Sadness said. "Or if she did rescue me, I'd still be in my circle right now."

Joy felt bad for the teardrop. She ran to the circle and with her foot, she wiped off the chalk. She just wanted to make the teardrop feel better.

"Thanks," Sadness said. "Anyway, Disgust, this is a dare. The person dares you to kiss Anger fully on the lips."

"I thought this was questions!" Disgust said. "And what is up with this whole me and Anger thing?! Do I have to do this?!"

"The person will choke you with broccoli if you don't," Sadness said. She actually felt excited to see this.

"Ugh, fine, whatever!" Disgust said.

"Don't even go _near me!_ " Anger warned the green emotion.

"Let's just do a little peck and that's it!" Disgust said.

"Disgust, I swear-" He was interrupted by the lips of Disgust. She did a 0.2 second kiss and ran to the bathroom.

"Ugh, really?" Anger asked wiping his lips with his tie. "Anyway, beanpole, have you ever considered writing a book?"

"No, but I'd write a safety book," Fear said. "Sadness, which emotion do you consider the best singer?"

"Um..I never really heard them sing, except for Joy, so I choose her," Sadness said. Joy smiled at her, feeling special. "Um, Anger-" She started to do a little giggle.

"What did I miss?" Disgust asked coming back from the bathroom.

No one answered, but Sadness read the question that was for Anger. "Come on! We all know about you and Disgust! How do you feel about her?"

"What is up with this?! No, we don't have a crush on each other! I try not to hurt her, but she still annoys me!" Anger said. "Anyway, Joy, if you could go on vacation anywhere, where would you go?"

"Like I said before, everywhere!" Joy said. "But where I would really like to go is probably London because it would be a cool place to look at! Disgust, is broccoli the only food you hate?"

"It's what I hate the most but I hate almost all vegetables," Disgust said. "I told you guys some from before. Anyway, nerd, what is your favorite genre of music?"

"Music that isn't so loud, like RB & Soul or country," Fear said. "Okay, Sadness, which version of Twilight do you prefer, the book or the movie?"

"The book, because I'm better with reading," Sadness said. "Besides, it's sad watching movies because it'll end soon and you'll see nothing but credits...Anyway, Anger, do you have a crush on any of the emotions? If you do, would you tell the emotions about it?"

Anger sighed as he slapped his face. " _No. I. Do. NOT!_ " he grumbled loudly. He sighed again as he read the next question. "Joy, you are going to a party and you're gonna have a lot of fun. You can only take only one of your friends with you. Who would you take?"

"Probably Sadness because a party would cheer her up!" Joy said. She looked at the teardrop. She shrugged in reply. "Okay, Fear, which fictional universe do you find more scary, Star Wars or Star Trek?"

"Uh, Star Wars!" Fear said trying to not think about those loud battles that they have and how scary it looks to him.

Joy did a shy smile. "That's all for now," she said shrugging.

...

 **Wow, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all of these questions! You guys are awesome and I love you all! I hope this will continue because this is really fun to write! again, thank you guys!**

 **Credits:**

 **Tripledent**

 **Emotion24601**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **KoldPredator88**

 **Crystal Ball**

 **Guest**

 **ponystoriesandothers**

 **MoonLightShadowNight123**

 **Fear 552**

 **Orangebird124**

 **TysonBR14**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you so much! :)**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	5. Episode 4

**Hey you guys! I just want to let you know that in the credits, I'm going to talk to you as well, for I am replying to your reviews! :)**

...

"Guys, let's do this! We got more cards!" Joy said. "But it's not that much this time, but still." The emotions gathered around once again and started reading the questions.

"Sadness, have you ever read Harry Potter?" read Joy. "If you have, who is your favorite character?"

"Um, no I never read Harry Potter..." Sadness said. "Fear, um, can you sing? If you can, what is your favorite song to sing?"

"No...I never really sung before but my favorite song would probably be Story Of My Life by One Direction. Okay, Disgust-"

"I'll slap you if it has to do with me and Anger," Disgust interrupted.

"Uh..." Fear said because it, actually, was about her and Anger. "Well, heh, that person wants you guys to try and find out why people think you have a crush on each other."

Disgust and Anger groaned. They looked at each other. "It's probably because we have the same type of personality like not doing stupid stuff," Anger said.

"Or maybe they're just doing that for the fun of it," Disgust grumbled. "Okay, Joy, if you were able to live outside of Riley's head but can only bring one person with you, who would it be?"

"Easy, Sadness," Joy said quickly. "This is for all of us. What is our favorite Les Miserables song?"

"Probably On Parole," Fear said.

"Or At The End Of The Day," Disgust said. **{I had to look up this so I dunno...}**

"Good songs," Joy said. "Okay, Sadness, do you have a favorite animal?"

"Um...probably dogs because they're in the funny movie where the dog dies..." Sadness whimpered. "Um...Fear, meet Jangles or kiss Anger?"

"JANGLES?! NOT JANGLES! Uh...k-k-kiss Anger!" Fear said quickly ducking in case the brick tries to beat him up. "D-Disgust, did you give one of your co-workers a makeover? If yes, who? If no, who would you give it to?"

"Well, I gave Joy one quick little makeover and she messed it all up by being the Joy she can be," Disgust answered giving a little glare at the star who smirked in reply. "Brickface, can you dab, whip and nae nae? It doesn't matter if you say yes or no because he's daring you to do it. You're a friggin' wimp if you don't do it!"

"Of course I can do those!" Anger said.

"Then do it," Disgust said smirking.

Anger did a quick whip and nae nae and did a dab at the end. "There," Anger said. " _Now_ am I a wimp?!" He stopped worrying about it and grabbed another card. "Joy, have you ever played Yandere Simulator, and if you did, were you scared?"

"Well, it looks pretty scary, but I never _played_ that game," Joy said. "Especially Yandere-chan. She actually gave me the creeps on that intro."

"I wouldn't play that game for a _million dollars!_ " Fear said.

Joy smirked. "Okay, this is for Anger, Disgust and Fear," she said. "Did you guys receive any punishment for making Riley run away?"

"No, but someone I know should, because it was his idea," Disgust said glaring at a red brick she knew.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?!" Anger exclaimed. "I regret what I did!"

"Whatever," Disgust said. "Sadness, do you like musicals? If you do, which musical is your favorite?"

"Probably Annie...it's so sad to see those orphans being tortured by that woman..." Sadness said. "Um...Anger-" She did a little giggle. "The person wants to know your reaction if the person told you you're cute."

"Whoa!" Anger said with shock as everyone started to crack up. Even Sadness couldn't handle it but do a smile. "I'd just say no! I don't want any playful woman calling me pet names!" Anger tried to hide his mad blush. "Okay...beanpole!" Everyone stopped laughing to listen to the question. "Do you know what Five Nights at Freddy's-"

"NO! NOT THAT GAME!" Fear shrieked. Anger slapped him in the face. "Interrupt me again and you'll be sorry," Anger hissed. "Do you know what FNAF is?"

"Y-Yes, I do...unfortunately..." Fear gulped. "Uh...Joy, what are your favorite kind of flowers?"

"Probably sunflowers because they're the same color as me!" Joy said looking at her yellow body. "Disgust, what is your favorite food?"

"Well, they ruined pizza so I don't know," Disgust said. "Probably just those regular fruits like apples or bananas, as long as they don't get stuck in your teeth." She shrugged. "Sadness, the person wants to know that if the person was there right now, would you like a hug from him or her?"

"Yeah...I like hugs..." Sadness said doing a little smile. "Um, Anger, if you could enter any fictional universe that you desire, where would you go to?"

"Probably Star Wars, because I'd like to do a battle!" Anger said clutching his fists. "Another question for Disgust: do you like your own appearance? If you don't, would you consider changing your looks?"

"Of _course_ I love my appearance!" Disgust said. "I do my hair and makeup for a reason! Anyway, Sadness, how would you feel if brickface was your valentine?"

"Oh..." Sadness did a quick glance at Anger. He did a little tiny glare at the teardrop, hoping for something good. "Uh...well, I'd feel, uh, good, I guess. At least I have someone who would talk to me..." Anger nodded, approving the answer. "Anyway...Joy, if you could have any super power, what one would you have?"

"Ooh, probably the power to make everyone happy!" Joy said. **{typical Joy -_-}** "Another question for Anger! You get to visit a random place at the Mind World! Where would you go?"

"Well, the friendly argument section at Friendship Island, of course!" Anger said. He grabbed the final card and groaned. He threw the card away from the others and Joy grabbed. "Disgust, the person knows that you love Anger. He or she wants you to admit it," she read.

Disgust groaned and walked away from the others. "I'm glad this is over for now," she grumbled as she continued walking.

...

 **Credits:**

 **TysonBR14 {Nice ones.}**

 **Guest {Nice one.}**

 **Emotion24601 {Thank you and nice ones! :)}**

 **Orangebird124 {Thank you!}**

 **MoonLightShadowNight123 {Yes I read your story and I'm sorry to say that it's not appropriate for this story. But nice ones BTW!}**

 **ponystoriesandothers {You're probably right. XD}**

 **Crystal Ball {Hahaha, I love yours! XD}**

 **Extreme Light 9 {Nice one.}**

 **Mindykalingfan: {Nice one.}**

 **Fear 552: {Thank you!}**

 **I hope I get a little more questions, but thank you guys anyway!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	6. Episode 5

**Hey you guys. Do you know that you guys are the sweetest things? You guys give me so many awesome and clever questions that I just can't... *sniffles a tear of joy* Alright HollyAnne1084, get a hold of yourself! Anyway, thank you guys so much! I think this story may get really popular just because of you guy's loyalty with this! I hope this will keep up and I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

"Hey you guys, look what I got!" Joy said holding a stack of cards.

"Again?" Disgust asked with annoyance.

"Don't you want to make your fans proud?" Joy asked.

Disgust rolled her eyes as the emotions gathered around.

"And it seems that we got a box too," Joy said holding a box with her whole arm. "Okay, Fear-"

"Do you always have to ask first?" Anger asked. "Why can't we go first?"

Joy looked at him and shrugged. "Alright, you can go first," she said handing him the card.

"Beanpole!" Anger said. "Would you rather play inappropriate Would You Rather or normal Truth or Dare?"

"I've been suffering both of those," Fear said. "So inappropriate Would You Rather. It's not that scary. It's just that someone here has a dirty mind." He glared at a green emotion.

"Why are you looking at me?" Disgust asked. "I don't have a dirty mind!" **{you liar Disgust XD}**

Fear smirked and grabbed the next card. "Sadness, would you ever consider getting contacts?"

"Well, I already look terrible in glasses so no, not really..." Sadness answered. "Um, Joy, what is your favorite dog breed?"

"Ooh, probably yellow labs because they're SO ADORABLE!" Joy squealed. **{those are my faves too! :D}** "Okay, Anger, do you have a favorite video game?"

"Probably Super Smash Bro's because I'm up for a battle!" Anger said clutching his fists. "Disgust, what do you think of Rainbow Unicorn's fashion sense?"

"It's just _glamorous!_ " Disgust said. "Her hair is just so smooth and shiny! And she totally rocks with makeup! Anyway, this is for all of us, have we ever heard the show Gravity Falls? If so, what would we do if Bill Cipher and tried to make a deal with Riley and us?"

"Sorry, but we _did_ hear about it but we don't know much of the characters..." Sadness said. "Like Bill Cipher...we don't know who he is..." **{I don't really know that show either}**

"Yeah," Joy said shrugging. "This is a long one for Sadness. It's a roleplay actually. You got teleprompter to a great anime and a very sad one called Puella Magi Madoka Magica. You became a magical girl who stops things like witches and team up with Mami, Madoka, Homura, Kyoko, and Sayaka. Eventually Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka end up dying in different ways and you witnessed it all. Your soul gem is getting tainted, meaning you'll become one of your enemies until you kill a witch and get a grief seed, but you won't let a familiar kill 4 people just for something like that. You're close to an end. What do you do?"

"Whoa," Sadness said. "Um...probably killing the witch because I want to get out of that sad anime anyway. Um, Fear, do you like listening to bedtime stories?"

"Sure," Fear said. "Back then I used to hear them from Joy to help me calm down from a nightmare. But yeah, it helps me forget about being scared of anything and it makes me fall asleep in one peace. Okay, Disgust, which fictional character do you find the most disgusting?"

"Can it be any fictional character?" Disgust asked. "If yes, then probably Edna Mode from The Incredible's. I mean, look at her! Does she notice her face all the time? It's disgusting! Anyway, Joy, what would you do if you were ignored by the others?"

"Well, in my opinion, it would be impossible because I make Riley happy all the time and I'm the leader of our group, but if I _was,_ then I'd try to be more involved, like what Sadness tried to do in the past." She nodded at the teardrop. "Anger, which Star Wars movie is your favorite?"

"Probably the latest one because I had to admit that it was really good," Anger said. "Sadness, have you ever watched 'Happy Three Friends'?" **{time to search dat up}**

"Yeah..." Sadness said. "It's sad because those cute poor animals always end up with something wrong... Um, Fear, would you rather have Riley face down with a zombie apocalypse or an alien invasion?"

"Uh...zombie apocalypse because you can run away quicker from them," Fear said. "This is for all of us. If we had to go live in another country, where would it be?"

"London all the way!" Joy said.

"Paris because there's is a lot of shopping there!" Disgust said.

"Um...probably Vietnam because that's where the war happened..." Sadness said.

"Singapore because it's supposed to be safe and clean," Fear said.

"I'd choose Norway because it's supposed to be peaceful," Anger said.

"Disgust," Joy asked. "how would you qualify Riley's fashion sense?"

"And nobody even needs to ask," Disgust answered. "It's just _fabulous,_ thanks to me!" She flicked her hair in triumph. "Nerd, who do you like the most and why?"

"You mean as friends?" Fear asked. "Well...probably Sadness because she doesn't scare me that much."

"You're saying that the rest of us scare you?" Disgust asked.

"Uh, well..." Fear said. "Sort of...Anyway, Joy - I swore that I answered that question before - if you met Riley in real life, what would be the first thing you would say to her?"

"I'd start to introduce myself and tell her about me!" Joy said. "That way she would think that I'm harmless! Anger, the person knows the two 'idiots' who keep playing the annoying gum commercial. Do you want the person to deal with them or you?"

" _I'll_ deal with them, thank you very much," Anger said. "And yes, I know those two idiots as well. It always appears to be the friggin' Forgettors!" Anger growled. "Anyway, Sadness, why do you need glasses?"

"Well, it helps me read the Mind Manuel's better," Sadness said. "And to me, the glasses make me look more...sadder."

"I gotta agree with you," Joy said.

"Um...this is for all of us. Have we ever walked in on each other during an awkward situation?"

"Well...sometimes we did," Joy said looking awkwardly at the emotions. "And it was pretty weird, to be honest."

"Right," Disgust said. "Nerd, which one of us do you consider the prettiest?"

"What is this for?" Fear asked suspiciously. He stopped worrying about it and looked at the three girls. Disgust showed off herself by flicking her hair and doing a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for the rest of you guys, but Disgust..." Fear said.

"No worries!" Joy said. "Disgust is the fashionista in the group, right?"

Disgust smirked and flicked her hair once again in relief.

"This is for Anger," Sadness read. "Laugh at the unfunniest thing or cry at the stupidest thing?"

"Laugh at the unfunniest thing," Anger said. "I just can't take it with crying! Cone nose-" He glared at the green emotion. Disgust looked at her nose and confusion and glared back at the brick. "-someone just destroyed all your makeup! How would you react?"

"I'd scream if I had to," Disgust said. "I don't want _any_ of my fashion ruined! Sadness, when was the last time you ran away from Headquarters?"

"Oh..." Sadness said. "I think it was when me and Anger got into a fight..." **{LOLOLOLOL}** Anger looked at the teardrop with a sorrowful face. They shrugged at each other and Sadness grabbed the next card. "Joy, if Riley was listening to music retro style, would you prefer vinyl or audio cassette?" **{time to search once again...}**

"Probably vinyl," Joy said. "Okay, Anger, don't you love it when a critic says, 'So-And-So should go apologize for this movie'?"

"Definitely," Anger said. "These people _should_ apologize for making stupid or horrible movies! Another one for Joy, if you could do Dream Duty with any of the emotions, who would it be and why?"

"If questions are asked to me about who I would bring along and such-and-such, it would always be Sadness because she's my best friend," Joy said smiling at the teardrop. "Sadness, if you could have any power - and _I_ swore that I answered _that_ question before - which one would you have?"

"Easy," Sadness said. "Making everyone sa-"

"You can't say making everyone sad or making it rain," Joy interrupted.

"Oh..." Sadness said. "Um...probably flying because it would feel as nice as being dragged by Joy. Um, Anger, who is your favorite Disney super villain?"

"Probably Ursula because I'm up for a battle with _her!_ " Anger said. **{that's the only one I could think of LOL}** "This is for all of us. Should we prefer Pixar or regular Disney?"

"Pixar, of course!" Joy said. "We're in it! Sadness, which would you consider Disney's saddest song?"

"Probably When You Wish Upon a Star," Sadness said. "It's so tear-jerking!" She did a little sniffle. "Joy, what is your favorite Disney movie?"

"Probably all Disney princess movies because they all have happy endings!" Joy said. "Especially Cinderella! That one is the best! Anyway, for all of us once again, if we were an animal, which would we be?"

"Probably a turtle because I can move as slow as them..." Sadness said.

"A housecat because I need my privacy," Disgust said.

"Probably a lion or a rhino," Anger said. "People wouldn't want to mess with me!"

"And I can be cheetah, because I can run away faster from things," Fear said.

"And I can be a dolphin for many reasons!" Joy said. "Let's finish it off with the box!" Joy opened it and a card was inside it with a cat costume. "Fear," Joy read. "The person dares you to do the Caramelldansen while wearing that cat costume!"

"Whoa, what?" Fear asked.

"You better do it," Anger hissed.

Fear yelped and grabbed the cat costume to change. He came out looking ridiculous. He gulped and started to move his body from left to right as he put his hands in the air. **{that's the dance, right?}** Everyone started to crack up. Sadness couldn't help but do a little giggle.

"Alright, I'm done!" Fear said. "Enough of that!" Fear went to the bathroom to change back into his clothes. "I'm sure glad this is over," he said to himself.

...

 **Credits:**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Crystal Ball: Wow...lol**

 **Emotion24601: Aw, thank you! That's so sweet of you!**

 **Tripledent: Yes, I know, I did some of your suggestions. Thanks for those! :)**

 **Shadow Ninja 287: Yes, I know, I'm sorry that I don't know Gravity Falls. I'm not into cartoons except for Spongebob. But nice ones, BTW.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yes, I get it and you're totally right! Also, I'm guessing that Fear's question is from two stories that I know.**

 **crossmarian23**

 **Orangebird24: It'll be my pleasure! Notice anything familiar with Sadness' answer? XD**

 **TysonBR14: Yes, I know the clip. I watched all the clips, actually.**

 **Extreme Light 9: No problem! Remember, you can ask as many questions as you want!**

 **Fear 552: You love that I saved yours until last, right? XD**

 **Thank you guys so much and I love you all!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	7. Episode 6

**Wow, thanks guys. I got a lot of questions, and some new reviewers for this story! Thank you! Alrightie, let's get dis show on da road! :D  
Also, this chapter is gonna be pretty long!**

...

"Look what I got, guys!" Joy said showing, once again, what she originally has every couple of days. A stack of cards, along with a bag and another box.

"Oh, how exciting," Disgust said sarcastically.

"Another box?!" Fear asked nervously. "Let me guess, it has a _bunny_ costume for me now."

"We'll see," Joy said. "Let's just start with the cards. The bag and the box probably have something cool in there so that's why we save them for last! Anyway, let's begin! I'll let someone go first!"

"Can I go first?" Sadness asked shyly.

"Of course, Sadness!" Joy said handing her the first card.

"Okay, um, oh, there are questions for each of us in this card," Sadness said. "And Joy, there is a CD player in the box."

"Oh," Joy said awkwardly. She opened the box and saw a CD player in there. She took it out and saw that there was already a CD in it. "Should we play the songs first or read the cards?"

"Let's play the song so we already know what the songs are," Anger suggested.

"Okay..." Joy said pressing the _Play_ button. When the song played, Disgust made a face. "Is this Kermit The Frog?" she asked.

"I guess it is because it's asking Disgust what you think of Kermit The Frog's song It Ain't Easy Being Green," Joy read.

"I'm not a Muppet's fan," Disgust said. "So, no, I can't. Puppets singing drives me insane."

"Alright," Joy said. "This next question on there is for me so Sadness, you can read it." Joy handed her the card.

"Okay, I guess," Sadness said.

Joy pressed the _Next_ button and the next song started to play:

 _Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow_

 _I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow_

 _So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow..._

"Joy, what did you think of that song?" Sadness asked.

"Wow, that was really touching and clever," Joy said. "I'm a star and yellow too so it reminds me of myself!"

Sadness hands Anger the card because the next one was for here and pressed the _Next_ button. The next song started to play.

 _Blue  
Oh, so lonesome for you  
Why can't you be blue over me?_

 _Blue  
Oh, so lonesome for you  
Tears fill my eyes 'til I can see  
3 o'clock in the morning, here am I  
Sittin' here so lonely, so lonesome I could cry_

 _Blue  
Oh, so lonesome for you  
Why can't you be blue over me...?_

Joy stopped the song and looked at Sadness, who was trying to hold back her tears but with that sad song that she listened to, she couldn't help but let them out. She sniffled them away and said, "That song was so sad..." she whimpered. "It's a lot like me..." Joy, comforting her, rubbed her back softly. She went back to the radio and played the next song for Fear.

 _I never meant to cause you any sorrow  
I never meant to cause you any pain  
I only wanted to one time see you laughing  
I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain_

 _Purple rain, purple rain  
Purple rain, purple rain  
Purple rain, purple rain_

"What did you think of that song, beanpole?" Anger asked.

"Well, it really doesn't have that much to do with me, except that I think this person is sending songs that has to do with our colors," Fear said. "So this song was cool, not scary at all. That person who wrote that song is dead, right?"

"Unfortunately," Sadness said.

Anger handed Fear the card and played the song for him.

 _I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in you hair that catch my eyes-_

Anger stopped the music quickly. "I already knows this annoying song," he said. "Lady In Red. I'm not a lady! I'm red but is this person thinking that I'm gorgeous or something?"

"Alright, this is done," Joy said. "Let's get to the questions!" Joy grabbed the next card and read it. "Fear, Herobrine or Entity 303?"

"Uh..." Fear said. "Entity 303! Herobrine looks scarier! Um, Sadness, apart from ours, what is your favorite Pixar movie?"

"Um, probably Up because it's the same creators as us," Sadness said. "Joy, what's your most favorite Christmas special to watch?"

"Ooh, Christmas!" Joy said. "Hm, probably Frosty the Snowman! That snowman would be so exciting to be with! Disgust, if you could change a thing from us, what would you change?"

"Good question," Disgust said. "Probably my nose, because _someone I know_ says I have a _cone nose!_ " She glared at a red emotion, who smirked in reply. "Anyway, blockity head, what are you thoughts on the Spongebob episodes One Course Meal, A Pal for Gary, and Stuck in the Wringer? What do you like about those 'horrible' episodes?"

"Well, those are horrible episodes, but this is Spongebob!" Anger said. "It wouldn't confuse us to death, right? BEANPOLE! Marco Polo or Extreme Hide and Seek?"

"Um...Marco Polo because what if we never find somebody if we play Extreme Hide and Seek?" Fear said. "This is for all of us. What do we think is the biggest difference between Pixar and regular Disney?"

"Well," Joy said. "I think Pixar has only animated movies in it and Disney can have not only animated but movies with actors on it, like that Alice Through the Looking Glass movie."

The others nodded in agreement.

"This is for Sadness," Joy said. "Someone is so evil that he or she decides to steal your cookie! Do you cry or try to take it back?"

Sadness sighed. "That would be when I do a big cry..." she said. "Joy, Doritos or Cheetos?"

"Ooh, Cheetos because they're more tasty!" Joy said. "Disgust, which kids show do you find the most annoying? Gullah Gullah Island or Dora the Explorer?"

"Ugh, I just can't with Gullah Gullah Island!" Disgust said. "This is for Fear and Anger..." She did the biggest smirk in the world. "This person dares you to sing the F.U.N song from Spongebob!" As soon as she finished reading that, she cracked up. Joy cracked up with her and Sadness kept doing little giggles.

"What?!" Anger yelled. "No way am I singing that song! And singing with that beanpole?! NO WAY!"

"You have to do it, Anger!" Disgust said.

"Make that person proud!" Joy said.

Anger grumbled as he and Fear stood in front of the girls. "You girls promise you won't laugh?" he asked.

"We'll try not to," Joy said, who is already smirking.

"W-We're in singing until you guys stop laughing," Fear said.

The girls stopped smirking and concentrated on the boys.

They got ready and began to sing; " _F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea..."_ The girls couldn't help it. They all cracked up so loud that the boys covered their...ears?

"Alright, alright, we're done!" Anger yelled at them.

Sadness, who was doing big laughs, couldn't help but say, "You just made my day..."

Anger rolled his eyes and when the girls all stopped laughing, he read the next card. "This is for Joy and Disgust," he grumbled. "Why are you two always fighting?"

"Well," Disgust said. "It's always Joy that makes the wrong decisions with Riley."

"It's not wrong decisions!" Joy said. "You're just super protective with Riley!"

"Yes, I am, but your decisions are always...poisoning!" Disgust said.

Joy rolled her eyes and grabbed the next card. "This is for all of us," she said. "Do we, besides Fear, get any nightmares?"

"I sometimes do..." Sadness said.

"I've been getting a lot," Disgust said.

Joy shrugged. "I usually did," she said.

"I never got any nightmares, which is a relief!" Anger said as he grabbed the next card. "Joy, if you had to play hide and go seek with the other emotions, who would be the best one at it?"

"Hm..." Joy said. "Either Fear or Sadness. Okay, Anger, you get 1 million bucks! What do you do with it?"

"I'll save them until I see what I want!" Anger said. "While I save them, I'd show them off to someone that I know and wouldn't she be jealous?"

"Shut up," Disgust grumbled.

Anger smirked. "BEANPOLE!" he said. "What is one thing that you like about us?"

"Oh, well, uh, I've been working with you all and we take care of Riley together," Fear said. "Okay, um, Sadness, why must you be so cute...?"

"You think I'm cute?" Sadness asked.

"This person does," Fear said.

"Oh, heh, uh...I don't know..." she said. "Joy, how do you keep your hair up all the time and would you wear it down for a while?"

"Oh, you mean this little thing?" Joy asked rubbing the part of her hair where it's pointing up. "It's not really being put up, it's supposed to be like that, so it's basically already down. I mean, if someone tries to make it go down, it'll automatically go back to its spot, so that's how it works. Anyway, Anger, is there anything that you like about Fear? You can't say nothing!"

"Ugh, do I have to?" Anger asked.

Everyone nodded, including a curious Fear.

Anger did a little groan. "Well, he keeps Riley safe and he's pretty good with that, so there," he said. He gasped when he grabbed the next card. "Holy mother of greatness, this person called Disgust a cone nose!" He starts laughing. "I guess I have a fan!"

"That's just sweet of that person," Disgust said sarcastically.

Anger smirked. "Anyway, cone nose, you get the chance to become the greatest emotion and leader of HQ. But to do this, you must overthrow Joy by battling her. Do you accept?"

"Oh, definitely," Disgust said glaring at the star. "I'd definitely battle her." Joy shrugged as Disgust grabbed the next card. "Nerd, what's your most favorite holiday to celebrate?"

"Well, I'm guessing Christmas because it's the only most safest holiday," Fear said. "Joy, who is your favorite fictional character?"

"Ooh, probably Tinkerbell, because she looks a lot like me!" Joy said. "Sadness, besides the funny movie where the dog dies, did you cry at Wreck-it-Ralph and All Dogs Go to Heaven?"

"Yeah..." Sadness said. "I cry at every sad thing I see...Anyway, Anger, have you ever considered leaving Riley to go on talk-back radio?"

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave Riley for that!" Anger said. "I'd _never_ leave Riley! Cone nose, are you a boss or a pro?"

"Both, but I'm more of a fashion pro," Disgust said. Nerd, do you need a hug? Sadness has to give you one."

"Okay then," Fear said. "I don't mind." He looked at Sadness and she went up to him and did a quick hug. They smiled at each other and stopped. "Okay, Joy, have you ever laughed at something that's actually not very funny, as in sad?"

"Well, I usually laugh when Disgust is gagging and running off to barf, which I know isn't very funny, but I couldn't help it," Joy said. "I never laughed at anything _sad,_ but yeah, I laughed at many unfunny things. Brick block, how would you react if Riley has her first boyfriend?"

"I'd watch out for anything stupid thing or insult that our 'boyfriend' does," Anger said. "But I wouldn't mind Riley having one anyway. Okay, Joy, how are you so happy all the time?"

"Uh...well, I'm Riley's emotion of happiness and it's my personality..." Joy said awkwardly. "So yeah, that's why. Disgust, what are your thoughts of the toenail scene in the Spongebob episode House Fancy?"

"That was disgusting!" Disgust said gagging a little. "That toenail looked so gross...I can't even-!" When she grabbed the next card, she stopped gagging and read the next one. "Anger, how would you feel if one of us came up to you and started to sing Sakura Kiss, which I would never do."

"That would annoy the crap out of me," Anger said. "Cone nose, what vegetable do you like?"

"Not broccoli, that's for sure!" Disgust said. "So probably...lettuce, and that's all. Back to the brickface, would you rather be nice to the nerd for a week or hear the Triple Dent gum 2 times every day for 3 months?"

"I'm never going _near_ that beanpole, so the gum commercial," Anger said. "Someone read this one, because it's for me again."

Joy took the card and read it. "Anger, why are you so mad all the time? You can't say because your Anger."

"I make Riley angry, that's why," Anger said. He grabbed the last card and said, "For me once again."

Sadness grabbed the card and when she looked at it, she stared at it. "Uh..." she said.

"Are you gonna read it?" Anger asked impatiently.

"I don't want to..." Sadness said handing the card to Joy.

Joy curiously looked at it and smirked. "This is a dare, Anger," she said.

Anger groaned as Joy read, "This person dares you to kiss Sadness _on the lips_ and tell her that you love her."

"Wait, what?" Anger asked.

Sadness looked at Anger and felt that Anger didn't want to kiss her.

"First it was Disgust kissing me and now this," Anger said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to-" Sadness said.

"No, no, I'll do it, whatever," Anger said. He walked up to Sadness as the others were watching very closely. They just stared at each others, as sweat started to fill Sadness' face. She started to shake a little and Anger grabbed her arm gently.

"Are you shaking, kid?" Anger asked.

"U-Uh..."

"I know you are," Anger said. He did a deep breath and said, "I love you, Sadness." He immediately did a kiss on the lips and stopped. Sadness was shocked with what she just felt and heard. She just stood there with her mouth open.

"Awwwwww!" the others said romantically.

"Shut up," Anger barked.

"Last but not least is the bag," Joy said. She grabbed the card that was attached. "Ooh, it's for Disgust," she said. "It's a letter actually."

Disgust curiously took the card and read it out loud. "Disgust, here's a gift. I know you like fashion but I don't know much about it. So I bought you an Allure and a Teen Vogue magazines. Hope you like it." When Disgust finished reading, she looked inside the bag and found two magazines. They were both fashion magazines. She did a smile.

"This person just made me feel better," Disgust said. "Whoever sent me this, thank you. I'd probably love those magazines! Where did that person get those anyway?" She laughed, looking at the magazine. "This just made my day," Disgust said. "I'm glad we're done, so I can go read these right now."

...

 **Credits:**

 **Crystal Ball: LOLOLOLOL XD**

 **Fictious33: Aw, thank you!**

 **Tripledent: I know, one of yours was super long to answer. You're welcome :D**

 **ponystoriesandothers: No worries, I'm lazy too! And I burst out laughing when you added cone nose to Disgust's question. I'm always doing those stupid I-can't-breathe laughs. XD**

 **The Creativity Queen**

 **Fear 552: No problem if it's separate!**

 **Orangebird124: Yep! And this chapter just probably made your day! I hope you got that whole thing on video! XD**

 **crossmarian23**

 **TysonBR14: TBH I loved yours! :D**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **Emotion24601: Haha, thank you!**

 **Thank you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **~HollyAnne084~**


	8. Episode 7

**I'm back once again! Yes, I know it MAY have been a little later when I updated this, it was because I was super busy. Sorry about that, but hey, at least I'm back! :)**

...

"Hey you guys, look what time it is!" Joy said showing them the cards. All of the emotions groaned.

"Aw, c'mon guys, don't you want to make your fans proud?" Joy asked.

"Whatever," Disgust said. "Let's get this over with." She grabbed a card. "Sadness, saddest character death?"

"Oh...I don't know..." Sadness sighed. "The only saddest death that I know is Bing Bong...he's a character right? I hope this person takes that...Um, A-Anger," Sadness read. "Would you rather watch an action movie or a horror movie?"

"Pfft, action movie, of course," Anger said. "Horror movies are just-" He does a fake yawn. "I'm always up for action! Anyway, Joy, do you like being yellow?"

"Of course I do!" Joy said. "It's the color of happiness!" She twirls her dress as she glows brightly. "Disgust, what do you think of the Spongebob episode The Splinter?"

Disgust gagged. "Omigod, that splinter...I can't, I just can't," she said. "I'd rather eat broccoli than have that disgusting splinter! And I'm not kidding! Anyway, nerd, do you know how to cook?"

"Well, I think I'd be decent at that. But cooking is dangerous, right? That stove can be so hot...no, I'm not a cooking fan," Fear said. "Anyway, this is for Joy, do you keep a secret diary or journal? If so, this person dares you to get it out and read the most embarrassing and personal entry in the entire thing to all of the emotions!"

Joy sighed. She went to her room and got out a journal that had her name on it with decorated flowers. "I don't have anything embarrassing that much on it, but I'll read the most closet one," she said. She scanned through it and found what she was looking for. "Okay," she said before reading, " _Dear Journal, today was a very great day for Riley. She won her hockey match today. But things got a little out of hand for me. There was this new kid at school and he looked really cute. He had a really beautiful face and I kept wishing that Disgust wouldn't get over the fact that he had hairy legs. He was someone that Riley would die for!_ " Joy kept blushing as she continued reading, as the other emotions kept from laughing especially Disgust. "There, done," Joy said closing her journal and putting it away. When she came back, the emotions cracked up.

"You thought that new kid Rob was _cute?!_ " Disgust said still laughing.

"That dude looked like an emo!" Anger said. "Why would you like someone like him?"

For the first time in all their lives, Joy was the only one who wasn't laughing. She grabbed the next card. This time, she did a little smirk. "This is for Anger and Fear," she said. "This person dares you to sing the song Pretty Girls by Iggy Azalea and Britney Spears in your most girliest voice! You can at least sing the first verse and the chorus!" Everyone started laughing once again except for the boys.

"Another duet with _him?!_ " Anger asked pointing at the nerve. "Not again! Can I at least sing the chorus?!"

" _And_ the first verse," Disgust said.

Anger groaned as he stood in front of the girls, with a nervous Fear following him.

"Uh...we can at least get this over with-" Fear started to say.

"Don't talk to me," Anger interrupted.

They both did deep breaths and tried to do their most girliest voices they can do. Their girly voices ended up sounding like a constipated guy which got the girls to laugh even more.

"Shut up!" Anger yelled before he started to sing, " _All around the world, pretty girls. Wipe the floors with all the boys. Pour the drinks, bring the noise. We're just so pretty."_

The girls couldn't help but do the biggest smirks they can do. The boys both groaned as they both started to sing, " _Hey, don't you know that it's always the same? From Australia round to LA. You can betcha wherever the girls go, boys follow. We be keeping them up on their toes. They can laugh, but they don't get the jokes. Just you watch, they're so predictable. Some things don't change._ " The boys stopped singing and stared at the girls who were still laughing. Anger cleared his voice and the girls looked at him.

"You guys were amazing," Joy said.

"Shut up," Anger grumbled as he grabbed the next card. "BEANPOLE! Do you prefer to watch The Lion King or Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown?"

"The Charlie Brown one," Fear said. "The Lion King is too sad and scary for me to watch. Disgust, what is the silliest thing you ever did?"

"When I threw up over literally nothing," Disgust said. "I thought at first that Riley ate garlic one time, and garlic is _not_ on my acceptable list. So when I thought she ate garlic, I ran to the bathroom looking really stupid and threw up like a lot and it ended up being ginger, which is something that I'm alright with."

"I remember that," Anger smirked.

Disgust glared at the brick and grabbed the next card. "Sadness, this is the person that asked you the same question with the whole stealing your cookie thing so this person sent you a bag of cookies." She handed them to a speechless Sadness and the teardrop just looked inside the bag. It revealed delicious cookies.

"The person gave you a question, too," Disgust said. "What is your favorite school subject? And P.S, enjoy your 20 dollar cookies!"

"Thanks, I guess," Sadness said. "I like cookies. And my favorite subject is Language Arts, because, well, I like reading books." She swallowed one cookie and read the next card. "Joy, what is the most boring thing you can think of?"

"School all the way!" Joy said. "Fear, what do you think is the scariest Minecraft mob, and why?"

"Ender Dragon!" Fear yelped. "Those are huge and creepy and they're so...so...deadly! Uh, anyway, Disgust, have you worn a face mask? If not, would you try it?"

"One trip at Fashion Island I have," Disgust said. "I gotta tell you, even though that cream stuff looked completely disgusting, it felt enjoyable. I'd wear face masks any day!" She grabbed the next card. "Fire-headed dragon," she said. "Would you rather date Joy or Sadness?"

"Since she caused no trouble with that kiss we did, Sadness," Anger said. "BEANPOLE! What do you think of the movie and novel Carrie?"

"Carrie?! Not her! That movie and novel is scary big time!" Fear said. "Sadness, is it possible to make a core memory made by the five of you?"

"I think that should've been for all of us, to be honest," Joy said.

"Well...that would be pretty impossible because what reason is there for the five of us to drive at the same time?" Sadness asked. "Disgust, what's your favorite mixed core memory you made with one of us?"

"Me and Joy's of course," Disgust said. "That was how Fashion Island came to life. Joy, this person sent you a pack of Skittles right here." She handed her the Skittles and Joy's mouth felt like watering all over with all that candy. Disgust continued, "You have to eat the whole bag in _one go!_ Will you do it?"

"In _one go?_ " Joy asked. "Wow. Okay, I'll try." Joy started to dump the Skittles in her mouth. She kept dumping them in until it was empty and Joy's cheeks were huge. Her jaws were hurting as she tried to chew all of the Skittles and swallowed them one at a time. When she swallowed the last bit of Skittles, she did a big breath. "Whew," she said. "That was hard. Anyway, Anger, what would you do if you had a monster truck?"

"I'd take that truck for a spin, of course!" Anger said. "What else can you do with a monster truck? BEANPOLE! Would you rather watch celebrate this person's birthday or break the fourth wall?"

"Break the fourth wall," Fear said. "I don't even know this person! Disgust, would you rather hand over the console to Joy for a week, making you not have any time with it at all, or have everyone keep thinking that you and Anger are a couple?"

"Riley needs me, so everyone thinking that me and Anger are together, which is _not true!_ " Disgust said with irritation. "Sadness, have you ever watched a very sad Family Guy episode and cried until you couldn't cry anymore?"

"I never really watched any sad episode of Family Guy but I'd probably cry to bits if I did," Sadness said. "Anger, how would you react if your 'beloved' newspaper was canceled?"

"First of all, my newspaper isn't 'beloved,' and second of all, if it was canceled, I'd go give those newspaper creators a piece of my mind!" Anger said. "Joy, happiest moment in your life ever?"

"Everything is always a happy moment!" Joy said. "But the best one was probably the Twisty Tree! _Everyone_ in the team showed up! Isn't that just sweet of them? Anyway, Fear..." She did a little smirk and whispered to him, "Would you consider dating Disgust?"

Fear's eyes widened. He looked at the green emotion. "Uh...well-"

"It has something to do with me, right?" Disgust asked.

"Uh...no...?" Fear lied.

"I can tell your lying," Disgust said. "Your face totally proves it."

"This person asked if Fear should consider dating you," Joy said.

"First it was me and Anger and now him," Disgust said. "Can this get any worse?"

"I'd date her if I had to," Fear said shrugging.

"I'd kill myself," Disgust said.

"C'mon cone nose, you know you love him," Anger teased.

"Brickface, I will _slap you_ if you call me that again!" Disgust snapped.

"Disgust, you shouldn't have said that, because this next question is for you and it's a dare," Fear said.

"Nice," Disgust said sarcastically.

"This person wants you to do the Macarena with this pair of sunglasses," Fear read handing her the sunglasses that was sent.

"Wow, I'd rather date that nerd than do that," Disgust said.

"You better do it," Anger hissed.

Disgust rolled her eyes as she stood in front of the others and put on her sunglasses. She sighed and started to put her arms forward. She flipped them over and then crossed them. She then touched her head with her hands and had her arms cross again to touch her thighs. She then put her hands on her hips and then did a little shake. "Done," she said and walked back to the others. They did nothing but smirks and Disgust grabbed the next card. "Joy, how do you handle bad days?"

"I just think positive, that's all!" Joy said in triumph. "This is for all of us, and it's a dare. The first person to sing the Spongebob theme song first gets a $1,000 check."

"Again with the whole Spongebob crap?" Anger complained. **(ow that edge Anger XD)**

" _Who live in a pineapple under the sea?_ " Joy sang.

The others grumbled, " _Spongebob Squarepants._ "

" _Absordent and yellow and porous is he?"_ Joy sang.

" _Spongebob Squarepants,_ " the others grumbled once again.

" _If nautical nonsense be something you-_ "

"Alright, we're done!" Anger interrupted Joy. "I just can't with that song! No way!"

"Since you did that brickface, you have to sing the Sakura Kiss song in English," Disgust said reading the next card.

Anger smacked himself in the face. "I think my fans are trying to torture me," he said. He took a deep breath and grumbled, " _Kiss, kiss, fall in love. Maybe you're my love. I see you come, I watch you go. You never seem to leave me though. So is this love or hate? We'll see you're making me crazy. Inside my dreams, you're all I see. Well, all I see is you and me. Lady, maybe, or host. I find I really don't mind._ " Anger did a sigh of relief and grabbed the next card as the other emotions kept smirking. "Joy, imagine this. You are a nation in a anime called Hetalia and you are an independent person. One day you are at a World Meeting and everyone is fooling around. Germany and of course yourself are the only ones that aren't. Germany is almost to the extend of his patience. What do you do?"

"Well, I'd get everyone to stop fooling around of course," Joy said. "It's a meeting, right? Sadness, what do you think of fanfiction? Would you ever write one? If so, what fandom would it be in and what would it be about? Also, would you ever read a fanfiction?"

"Well, I heard of it and I like reading, so yes I would read any fanfiction," Sadness said. "I heard that we're in Fanfiction, so I guess it would be about us. I don't know what it would be about but I'd try to make it good. Um, Joy, what is your favorite type of cake?"

"Chocolate!" Joy said. "Although I like any cake! Especially ice cream cake! Who doesn't love _that?_ Anyway, for all of us, this is a dare. We have to look at the deep web."

"Great," Disgust said sarcastically. "Let's just get this over with. I mean, what are we supposed to look at? It's literally impossible to look at anything!"

"Let's just see what we can find," Joy said.

 **\- 7 minutes later of unnecessary internet searching -**

"Well, that was lame," Anger said. "All we really found was password-protected garbage."

"It's sad that we can't look at everything," Sadness said.

"I'm glad that we're done with that," Disgust said. "That was weird."

Joy grabbed the next card. "Anger," she said. "Why do you like to call Sadness 'kid' and where did it come from?"

Anger and Sadness looked at each other.

"Well," the brick said. "I don't wanna sound offensive to you Sadness, but you kinda look like a kid."

"Don't worry," Sadness said. "I like when you call me that."

Anger did a little smile. "Well, she just looks like one and since the kid likes it...well, you know," he said.

"Sadness gets all the respect," Disgust mumbled.

Anger glared at the green emotion.

"Joy," he said. "Do you like the Backstreet Boys?"

"I never really heard of them but their music sounds cool," Joy said. "And the last one is for Anger. What do you think are the 10 worst Spongebob episodes?"

"And the last one is Spongebob junk," Anger said. He sighed and answered, "Okay, A Pal for Gary, One Coarse Meal, The Splinter, Atlantis Squarepantis, Demolition Doofus, Stuck in the Wringer, Face Freeze, Truth or Square, Pet Sitter Pat, and Yours Mine and Mine. All of those episodes have terrible plots. I'm glad we're done because I don't want anything to do with Spongebob!"

...

 **Credits:**

 **Crystal Ball**

 **Guest (2)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Ooooo, you're so evil! I'm sure everyone will know who you are someday XD Also, thank you so much!**

 **Orangebird124: I'm glad it did! My god, the more I think about TearBrick, the better I ship them! Now I know how you feel.**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **The Creativity Queen 101**

 **Booklover5434: I'm guessing Fear x Disgust is your OTP XD**

 **Fictious33: Thank you!**

 **Fear 552: Marshmellow XD**

 **Review replies:**

 **Tripledent: I did! Thanks for those questions!**

 **crossmarian23: Why I didn't answer your question is because it's not appropriate for this story. I know you were curious but I'm really sorry to say but something like reproducing isn't allowed on this story. Sorry about that :(**

 **MoonLightShadowNight123: Why I didn't answer your other questions is because Anger's wasn't appropriate for this story and Sadness' and Fear's aren't even questions. Sorry about that :(**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	9. Episode 8

**Wow, I still got a lot of questions. And ever since that magazine gift thing, people have been trying to send gifts for the emotions. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just saying that because I wanted to. Of course, I'll give those gifts to the emotions.**

 **Also, I saw a problem that the latest review I see was from a different chapter on a different date, which was before I did the next chapter. I felt really bad because that person would see that I never answered their questions. So if I'm late with your questions, that means that I never saw your review(s) yet. I apologize for that guys and I hope you enjoy!**

...

"Hey you guys!" Joy said. "Check it out!"

"Wow, that is a lot of gifts in there," Fear said. "You need help, Joy?"

"No, no, I got it," Joy said. She placed everything down; the bags behind her and the cards in front of her. She let one of the others start asking.

"Um, Fear, apart from protecting Riley, what would be your ideal job?" Sadness read.

"Ooh, probably writing lists every day," Fear answered. "This is for all of us, what is our favorite Minecraft mob and why? I'd say zombies, since they're really slow and you can kill them easier. But hey, I'm still scared of zombies!"

"I'd say Ghast because they're super easy to kill," Anger said.

"I don't like any mob but the animals," Disgust said.

"I'd say the Zombie Pigman because they don't attack you unless you attack them!" Joy said.

"I think I like creepers because you'll never see them again when they blow up..." Sadness said.

"Good answers!" Joy said. "This person sent you a party hat with a question. Would you rather remove nightmares forever or never see a horror film again?"

"Um, heh, probably the nightmares because you can have a good sleep every night," Fear said. "Disgust, this is a dare."

"My first question is a dare," Disgust said sarcastically. "How awesome is that?"

"You have to do the tango with Joy," Fear said.

"With _her?_ " Disgust asked.

"Why me?" Joy asked.

"You guys have to do it," Fear said.

Disgust groaned and stood up. "I'm ready," she said.

Joy grabbed one of Disgust's hands and they put their arms forward. They had their arms around each other and they started to walk a little slowly. Disgust tried to ignore the smirks from the others.

When they came back to the others, Disgust immediately let go. "I'm done," Disgust said. "Next questions! McFirebrain, this box is for you." Disgust handed him the box and Anger read, "Anger, have a pie-?" He was interrupted by a box the flung open and a pie smacked him in the face. Part of the pie splattered on the others but they were too busy cracking up. Fire was about to burst out of Anger's head. He grabbed a napkin from the kitchen and wiped everything off. When he was clean, he grabbed the next card. "BEANPOLE!" he yelled, interrupting the laughing. "Do you think Joy is pretty and would you go on a date with her?"

"Uh...well, she can be pretty sometimes but I wouldn't, well, _date_ her," Fear said. Joy felt herself blush a little and Fear grabbed the next card. "Sadness, this person sent you a teardrop shaped pillow," Fear said handing her the pillow. Sadness placed it on her lap. "This person has a question for you as well," Fear said. "Would you become a vegetarian if you had the choice?"

"Well, sure, I guess," Sadness said. "I heard about meat actually being dead animals...Anyway, Disgust, would you watch make up tutorials on YouTube to look prettier?"

"Of course I would," Disgust said. "I mean, I put on makeup all the time, so I wouldn't mind trying something new. Anyway, Brickbrain, are you a good dancer?"

"No," Anger said. "I hate dancing. Joy's the dancer." Joy smiled and kept tapping her foot and snapped her fingers.

"Stop it, Joy," Anger grumbled as he grabbed the next card. Joy laughed. "Okay, this is for the females. Favorite character from the Outsiders?"

"I don't really know the characters well," Disgust said.

"Yeah, I never heard of the Outsiders," Joy said.

"I'll just say Cherry," Sadness said. "I don't really know anyone else." Sadness grabbed the next card. "Joy, this person dares you to give us the boring lecture of the Revolutionary War in an old man's voice. You can't smile or laugh! Only a straight face."

"This'll be hard," Joy said. "And what the heck, I'm smiling already!" Joy tried to let her laughs out. Joy took a deep breath. "Okay..." She did one more breath and then said, **(boredom warning)** "The American Revolutionary War, AKA the American War of Independence, was a war between the Kingdom of Great Britain and thirteen British colonies of the North American continent. The war was the culmination of the political American Revolution, whereby the colonists overthrew British rule..." Joy suddenly did a big laugh. "What is this...?" Joy asked as she continue giggling.

"How do you even know this?" Anger asked.

"Hello? School?" Disgust said.

"Okay, I'm done," Joy said. "I loose. Anyway, Fear, when was the last time you got sick?"

"I don't think I've ever gotten sick," Fear said. "But I felt sick when we saw the roast beef, which was two months ago, I think."

"I thought I told you to never to speak of that revolting roast beef again!" Disgust said.

"I was just answering the question!" Fear said. "Disgust, would you like Riley to try kiwi fruit?"

"No," Disgust said. "A lot of fruit is disgusting, especially kiwi, so no, not at all." Disgust grabbed the next card and found another card attached to it. She read, " _Because you all failed to sing the entire Spongebob theme song, no one gets a thousand dollars...?_ Thanks a lot, brickface! It should've been him who doesn't get anything! He stopped us from singing!"

"I guess we don't win anything..." Sadness whimpered.

Disgust continued to read. " _But because Joy tried, she gets 50 dollars._ " She groaned. "I tried too! It was all Anger's fault that we didn't sing the whole song!" Disgust groaned again and handed Joy the 50 dollar check.

"Cool!" Joy said, looking at the check with triumph. She grabbed the next card. "Anger, what is your favorite rock song?"

"I think I like Everything I Hate About You," Anger said. "It reminds me of myself. Cone nose, what's your favorite song to sing from Wicked?"

"Wicked, eh?" Disgust said. "Probably Popular, because it's a lot like me." Disgust grinned and flicked her hair. "Sadness, do you prefer a grey sky or a blue sky because it's blue like you?"

"Grey skies because it makes everything look droopy," Sadness said. "Anger, you have to sing the teamwork song from Spongebob with either Joy or Disgust."

"Again with the singing?!" Anger roared. "Why am I always the one that's singing?! No, I'm not doing it."

"You have to, Anger," Fear said accidentally.

Anger growled at him and Fear gulped, backing away from him.

"I'm not having Joy making me look stupid, so Disgu-"

"Noooooooooooo, I'm not singing with you!" Disgust interrupted Anger. "Have fun with Joy!"

"Disgust, you better come up here," Anger said.

"What happens if I don't?" Disgust asked.

Anger showed his fists but Disgust just stared at him.

"You don't even scare me," Disgust said.

Anger growled and stomped slowly up to Disgust. She was still standing there. They were glared at each other and Anger suddenly grabbed Disgust's arm.

"HEY! Let me go!" Disgust yelled. She found out that she was in front of the other emotions. She groaned. "Let's just get this over with," she grumbled.

Anger took a deep breath and sang, " _Teamwork. We can do anything, when we have teamwork. Don't you think so my friend?_ "

" _No te-am work. It's getting in the way of my sche-am work. What don't you comprehend?_ " Disgust sang.

" _But working together is the key,_ " Anger sang. " _Nothing's impossible when it's you and me-_ Do I really have to be Spongebob?"

"Yes," Disgust said and sang, " _I'm doing just fine on my own._ "

" _Work is no fun when you do it alone._ "

" _If I want it done right, I'll do it by myself._ "

" _But what if you need something on a higher shelf?_ "

" _Were-on-a-target-of-a-very-scary-crazy-post-apolcalyptic-bomb._ "

" _Well, that's exactly why you need a partner to help you with this important job,_ " Anger sang. " _I'll be the hammer and you'll be the nail. I'll be the boat, and you'll be the sail. I'm the flower, your the aroma._ "

" _Right now I wish I was in a coma,_ " Disgust sang.

" _Come on, I'm here for you, when you're here for me. It's better when you, plus me, equals we. Working together in harmony. Side by side, we can reach our dreams cause nothing's impossible, when we're a team."_

"Wow," Disgust said. "I can't believe we did the whole thing."

"I'm glad this is over," Anger said as he grabbed the next card. "Sadness, you get a new iPhone! What apps do you install on it?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'd get some games so it would put me out of my misery," Sadness said. "Joy, why don't you wear shoes?"

"It's always fun being barefoot!" Joy said looking at her energy-filled feet. "You can run around barefoot or-"

"Or being barefoot can stink up a place," Disgust said.

"Fear," Joy said. "You have to kill one of us. Who?"

"Uh..." Fear said looking at the each of them. "A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Anger..."

Anger growled and clutched his fists at Fear, which caused him to gulp.

"Uh...heh, Disgust, this is a dare," Fear said.

"Yippee," Disgust said sarcastically.

"This person sent you confetti spray," Fear said handing her the spray. "Now, you have to spray Anger with it until it runs out."

"You better not press that button, cone nose!" Anger warned. But Disgust pressed it and it sprayed all over him. Steam forms on his head but Disgust continues spraying. Anger growls in annoyance and lets Disgust spray him until it's empty.

"Best dare so far," Disgust said.

"Shut up, cone nose," Anger said.

Disgust ignored him and grabbed the next card. "Joy, do you prefer to watch the Summer Olympics or the Winter Olympics?"

"Summer!" Joy said. "There are a lot of fun things to do in the summer! Anger, what animal do you identify with?"

"I think I answered that question before," Anger said. "Like I said before, a lion or a rhino. Sadness, which other emotion do you find the most adorable, apart from yourself?"

"Uh...um..." Sadness said. "I don't know...Joy, I guess. Um, anyway, Fear, Ayano or Yuno?"

"U-Uh, Yuno," Fear said. "Ayano scares me. Disgust, if you write a book, what would it be about?"

"Tips on fashion, of course," Disgust said. "Okay-" She smirked. "Firefart, this is for you and Fear-"

"Another duet, right?" Anger asked.

"Yep," Disgust said. "You both have to sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne to one of us of your choice. Good luck choosing because I'm video taping the whole thing!"

"Whatever because I call Sadness," Anger said.

"I guess I'll have Joy," Fear said.

"You guys have to at least sing the chorus and the first verse and you can sing boy instead of girl," Disgust said.

"Doesn't the first verse have bad words?" Fear asked.

"Then you can sing the second verse!" Joy suggested.

"Whatever...and wait, you're not video taping that!" Anger said.

"Have fun because I already am!" Disgust said holding a camera.

Anger growled and started to sing to Sadness, " _Hey, hey, you, you. I don't like your boyfriend._ "

" _No way, no way, I think you need a new one,_ " Fear sang to Joy.

" _Hey, hey, you, you. I can be your boyfriend,_ " Anger sang.

" _I can see the way, see the way you look at me,_ " Fear sang.

" _And even when you look away, I know you think of me,_ " Anger sang.

" _I know you talk about me all the time again and again,_ " they both sang.

" _So come over here, tell me what I wanna hear,_ " Fear sang.

" _Better yet, make your boyfriend disappear,_ " Anger sang.

" _I don't wanna hear you say his name ever again,_ " they both sang.

" _He's like, so whatever,_ " Fear sang. " _You can do so much better._ "

" _I think we should get together now,_ " Anger sang. " _Cause that's what everyone's talking about._ "

" _Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend,_ " they both sang. " _No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I can be your boyfriend._ " Joy and Sadness smiled, liking that the boys kept on singing for them. " _Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, I know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend._ " All the girls applauded and Disgust stopped the camera. "I got that whole thing on camera," she said in triumph.

"You did good," Sadness said to Anger.

"Aw, shucks," Anger said. He sat down and grabbed the next card. "Joy, if someone asked you advice on how to be happy, would you tell them?"

"Of course," Joy said. "I'd give them the best advice ever! I know they'd trust me! Okay, Sadness, this person sent you a pack of M&M's to share with all of us with a question! Do you like to draw pictures?"

Sadness gave each of the emotions a M&M, with Disgust and Anger politely refusing. "Well," she said. "Only pictures that make things droopy, like rain." She gave Joy and Fear another M&M. "Fear, do you have a favorite movie?"

"No, but I probably like ours!" Fear said. "Anger, have you realized that you are an emotion of some one called Riley and one thing you can do is get her all _riled_ up?"

Anger snorted. "Very funny," he said sarcastically. "Miss Happy Go Lucky, it's roleplay time. You're in an anime called Ouron High School Host Club. When you walk into the school, you are told to go to the third music room. There were 6 people in there: the Ouron Host Club. Everyone thinks you're a male until Tamaki-senpai walks in on you changing out of your gym clothes and sees you wearing a, well, bra. How do you respond?"

"I don't know why someone would see me change like that," Joy said. "But I'd kick him out immediately. I know I'm not like that but to me it would feel embarrassing."

"Now you're telling me," Disgust said.

"Okay, Anger, or marshmellow, you're trapped in a closet with Fear. The only way that we will let you out is if you kiss him. Do you do it?"

"Ugh," Anger said. "Just to get this over with, I'd do just a little peck." He quickly grabbed Fear's neck. "Don't you dare get any ideas!" he said.

"I-I-I-I won't!" Fear said.

Anger let him go and grabbed the next card. "This is for all of us," he said. "Was there a time when we left Headquarters willingly?"

"Well, there was when Sadness ran away," Joy said.

"And when Joy and Sadness went to the Mind World," Disgust said.

"Right," Sadness said. "Fear, since you like making lists, how about being a radio countdown DJ?"

"The music is too loud and Riley needs me, so I basically can't," Fear said. "Joy, are your eyes naturally blue or are you wearing colored contacts?"

"Uh...that one's weird," Joy said. "My eyes are blue. Anger, what would you do if you saw Sadness crying? Would you hug her or rub her back? You can't say I don't know or neither!"

"I wouldn't say I don't know, anyway," Anger said. "And I'd rub her back."

"Then show it to everyone," Joy said.

Anger pfft-ed and rubbed Sadness' back quickly, which caused the teardrop to blush. "There," he said. "Anyway, Sadness, this person sent you Oreo's with a question."

"Thanks, I guess," Sadness said.

"Okay, if you could remove one school subject, which one would you remove?" Anger read.

"Probably P.E, because I'm not really good with sports," Sadness said. "Um, Joy, would you consider swapping outfits with Disgust for a day?

"I like her outfit, so sure," Joy said. Disgust grinned at her as Joy grabbed the next card. "Anger, if your newspaper suddenly charged a hundred dollars for every page you turn, and the people responsible are right in front of you, what would you do?"

"I'd give them a knuckle sandwich," Anger said. "I mean, a _hundred dollars?_ _That_ much?!" He grabbed the next card. "BEANPOLE! Is there a thing that is considered scary but doesn't scare you?"

"Teeth falling out," Fear said. "I'm getting used to that one. "And to finish it off, since Disgust did that tango _and_ that duet with Anger, you get a Cosmopolitan magazine." He handed her the magazine.

"Thank goodness for magazines," Disgust said, walking away to read it.

...

 **Credits:**

 **Guest (4)**

 **crossmarian23**

 **Crystal Ball**

 **Fear 552: Uh, well, I'm not really into anime, so yeah I searched it up...heh**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Those dares, tho XD**

 **Orangebird124: Yes, definitely! TearBrick is the best! :)**

 **Booklover5434: Who run the world? GIRLS! [Now that song is stuck in my head XD] And no problem!**

 **Emotion24601: Thank you so much!**

 **Tripledent**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **Fictious33: No problem!**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	10. Episode 9

**Hey you guys! Once again I'm back! I don't really have anything to say so...heh, I hope you enjoy! :D**

...

"Hey you guys!" Joy said. Everyone found her carrying a bunch of bags. She ran out of room that she had to put the cards on her head.

"Wow," Sadness said.

"I...I need a little help," Joy said.

The others carried some bags over and once they put them down, they gathered around and began ith the questions.

"Fear," Joy said. "I'm sorry to say but your first question is a dare."

"This better be good," Fear said.

"You have to listen to _at least_ 10 seconds of a scary story Anger will read to you," Joy read.

"Ho ho ho! This will be good!" Anger said with an evil grin.

"What?!" Fear shrieked. "I can't even handle _5 seconds!_ "

"I got the perfect story!" Anger grinned.

Fear kept taking deep breaths and when he was, well, ready, he looked at Anger to listen.

"Once dark and gloomy night, a girl was driving home from work," Anger said. "She was almost home and she heard a SCREECH!" Fear gasped. "She curiously looked around but when she saw nothing, she continued driving. But when she did, she heard the SCREECH-" Fear yelped. "-again! Her heart was beating like a drum as she kept looking to see what was making that SCREECH-ing sound." Now Fear was shaking. "She decided to get out of her car. When she was looking around it, she saw a little girl just staring at her. The little girl did nothing but look at her, with her deep eyes. The other girl walked slowly up to her, when the little girl did a pounce! RAH!" He pretended he was gonna pounce on Fear.

"AHHHHH! STOP!" Fear screamed.

Anger laughed. "You're such a wuss..." he said.

"Stop making this loud sounds!" Fear said. "I can't handle those!" Fear sighed and grabbed the next card. "Okay...Sadness," he said. "Who are you voting for?"

"Oh...at the election?" Sadness asked. "Um, probably Trump, I guess. Anger, what would you do to people who keep asking you to dance?"

"I'd keep rejecting if I had to," Anger said. "I hate dancing."

"Well...you have to dance to Can-Can with someone that you choose," Sadness said.

Anger growled. "Why do I get all the horrible dares?!" he yelled. "Ugh...hm..." He looked at the emotions. "The beanpole's out, and Joy's _definitely_ out," he said.

"And I'm out," Disgust said scooting away.

Sadness looked around confusedly.

Anger glared at Disgust and motioned her to come up here.

Disgust groaned and put her face down. "I hate you!" she screamed. "You're always torturing me and I know I've done stuff to you back, but you can at least go easy on me for once! You know, Sadness wishes to be like me and Joy...pfft, well, I wish I was her! You give her the most respect you can find and you show no respect for me! I'm sorry guys, but skip all of my questions, because I'm DONE!" She stomped to her room and slammed the door. Anger looked stunned about what he just heard.

Anger sighed. "Nevermind..." he said. "Joy..." He motioned her to come here.

"Ooh, this will be cool!" Joy said.

"Let's just get this over with," Anger said.

They started to kick each foot in the air. Sadness noticed Anger with a weird face. It looked like he felt bad for Disgust after she lost it there.

"Woohoo!" Joy cheered as she kept kicking her feet. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Oh yeah, _very_ fun," Anger said sarcastically. He grabbed the next card and found out that it was for Disgust. He sighed. "I can't help it," he said and rushed to Disgust's room with everyone following.

Anger knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Disgust? Can I please talk to you?" Anger called.

"NO!" Disgust screamed.

"Disgust, please talk to him," Sadness said in her begging voice.

They heard a sigh and Disgust opened the door with a glare. " _What?_ " she asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for showing you the least respect and I'm being serious!" Anger said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I try not to be a jerk to you like that and I know how much that hurts you. So...yeah, I'm sorry." Anger looked down. Disgust smiled and rubbed the top of his head. "Thanks," she said. "This next question is for me?"

Anger nodded.

"And since you apologized to me like that," Disgust said. "You can call me cone nose whenever you want to."

Anger smirked. "Okay, cone nose," he said. His eyes widened and he whispered to her, "This is a torturing dare. You have to use an air horn on the beanpole and try to keep it secret."

Disgust smirked. "Okay then," she whispered back. "Joy has one in her room." She went to Joy's room and tried to find the air horn.

"What are you doing in my room?" Joy asked.

Disgust motioned her to shush and when she found the horn, she put it behind her back.

"What are you doing, Disgust?" Fear asked, noticing her walking up to him. "What's behind your back?"

Disgust smirked. "SPIDER!" she screamed.

Fear yelped and looked behind him and Disgust blew the horn, which caused Fear to scream.

Disgust cracked up with Anger giggling with her.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Fear shouted breathing into his bag.

Disgust grinned and grabbed the next card. "Joy, are you ticklish?"

"Well, yeah, in some parts," Joy said. "Like my tummy or neck or feet or-"

"We get it," Anger interrupted.

Joy grabbed the next card. "This is for all of us," she said. "Have we ever rode on a plane?"

"Plane?! Not a plane! A-And no, we never rode on one because we can get into a plane crash!" Fear said. "Anger, what would you do if you accidentally hurt one of us?"

"Well, if I seriously hurt one of you, I'd try to take care of it for you," Anger said. "Riley needs all of us right? BEANPOLE! What job would you like Riley to have as an adult?"

"Well, I'm guessing since Riley already plays hockey, we can be a hockey coach or something," Fear said shrugging. "Disgust, have you ever seen something that could be considered gross but didn't gag?"

"Well, I saw someone trip while we were running the tracks at school one time and his knee was super scratched and bloody. It was really gross but all I really did was cringe," Disgust said. "This is for all of us. What do we think of modern art museums?"

"Lame," Anger said. "I mean, all you really see is paintings! Who thinks of that?" He grabbed the next card. "Joy, this is a dare."

"Hit me with your best shot," Joy said.

"You have to wear this really weird wig," Anger said handing her it from the bag. "You have to sing Rock Lobster by the B52's. Yes, cone nose can film you."

"Yes!" Disgust said as she zoomed for the camera.

"Okay then," Joy said putting on the wig. She took a deep breath and when Disgust started to record, she started to sing. " _We were at a party. His earlobe fell in deep. Someone reached in and grabbed it. It was a rock lobster. Rock lobster. Rock lobster..._

" _We were at the beach. Everybody had matching towels. Somebody went under a dock. And there they saw a rock. It wasn't a rock. It was a rock lobster, rock lobster, rock lobster, rock lobster, rock lobster..._

" _Motion in the ocean, his air hose broke. Lots of trouble, lots of bubble. He was in a jam, s'in a giant clam. Rock, rock, rock lobster..._ " She stopped singing and everyone started to clap.

"Thank you," Joy said bowing and grabbing the next card as she took off her wig. "Fear, is DramaAlert scary to you?"

"Sure, I guess," Fear said shrugging. "I never really heard of it that much. Okay, Sadness, do you find Headquarters comfortable? If you could change one thing about it, what would it be?"

"Well," Sadness said. "Headquarters _is_ comfortable, but what would I change about it is to put it someone else." She looked out the window, still seeing Headquarters in the middle of the Memory Dump. "Um, Anger, which is more annoying, Chiwawa by Wanko Ni Mero Mero or the gum commercial?"

"Nothing is more annoying than the gum commercial," Anger said. "Cone nose..." He smirked. "You have to sing the Dora the Explorer theme song with Joy."

Disgust rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with..." she said. "C'mon Joy..." Joy skipped along with Disgust and they stood in front of the others.

" _Dora dora dora the_ explorer!" they sang." _Boots, that super cool exploradora! Need your help! Grab your backpacks! Let's go! Jump in! Vamonos! You can lead the way! Hey! hey! Do-do-dora! Do-do-do-dora! Do-do-dora! Do-do-do-dora! Swiper, no swiping. Swiper, no swiping!_ "

"Oh man!" Joy said.

" _Dora the explorer!_ " they sang.

Everyone started to cheer and they immediately sat back down. Disgust grabbed the next card. "Nerd," she said. "Do you have a teddy bear?"

"Well, yeah," Fear said. "It helps me from getting nightmares. Sadness, this person sent you Anzac cookies."

"Is this the person with that stealing-your-cookie-question?" Sadness asked.

"I guess so," Fear said. "Would you rather let this person send you infinite cookies or infinite candy?"

"Cookies, I guess," Sadness said. "I'm not really into candy...Anger, Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee?"

"Bruce Lee," Anger said. "Jackie Chan just looks...weird. This is for all of us. What do we think of a painting that only has the word 'fools' on it?"

"That wouldn't even be a painting," Disgust said.

"Yeah, that would be weird," Joy said. "Okay, Disgust, Fire Lego accidentally messes up your makeup. Your reaction?"

" _Fire Lego?_ " Anger asked.

"Well, I wouldn't cause drama like that and act like a baby so I'd probably just get disgusted and fix it," Disgust said. "Joy, have you ever seen LeafyIsHere? If you have, is he funny?"

"Of course," Joy said. "He's a Youtuber. All Youtuber's are funny! Sadness, this is like the dare that Fear got. I have to read you a sad story without sniffling or crying."

"I'm not gonna do it..." Sadness whimpered.

"I'm sure you can do it," Joy said. She thought of a story to read; the most saddest story she can do. "Okay, I got the best one!" she said. "One day, there was an orphan named Sophie Marie. She wished she can find the foster parents that she needed because she wasn't enjoying her stay at her orphanage. The other orphans tease her and bully her. She doesn't know why. The whole reason why she had to stay was because of her real parents abusing and neglecting her. She looked at herself in the mirror one day: tangly and dirty brown hair, an ugly brown dress, a normal face and tears forming her-"

"WAAAAAAA!" Sadness cried. "That story was so _sad!_ " When she stopped crying, she grabbed the next card. "Fear, do you enjoy celebrating Halloween?"

"Nooo!" Fear said. "Who would want to wear those scary costumes and go to all of those horrible haunted house and...and..." He cringed and grabbed the next card. "Disgust, are you more into cupcakes or brownies?"

"Brownies," Disgust said. "Cupcakes are so last year. Fire Lego, this is a dare." She smirked. "You have to sing one last duet with the nerd."

"I hope this is the last one," Anger grumbled.

"You have to sing Sweatshirt by Jacob Sartorius," Disgust said. "And I'm filming the whole thing! Also, this person pack sweatshirts for you to wear while singing it."

" _That_ horrible song?!" Anger roared. "No! I can't, I just can't!"

Fear nervously stood in front of the girls as he put on his sweatshirt and Anger growled as he put on his. They took deep breaths and started to sing, " _Chillin' with a hair tie, no makeup, with some sweatpants on. You know I can always be that guy. You can think about me all night long, but I think you need something to think of me. Something that will keep you warm and show you we can be more than just this. So baby if you are not ready for my kiss._

" _Then you can wear my sweatshirt. And you can tell your friends we'll be together till the end. Girl you can wear my sweatshirt. Cause you're the only one I hold and I don't want you to be cold, so you can wear my..._ " They stopped singing and the girls started clapping.

"That song totally suits you," Disgust said.

Anger rolled his eyes with a grin and grabbed the next card. "BEANPOLE! This person sent you a hard hat with a question." He handed him the hat. "Would you rather have Riley be extremely popular in school and have lots of friends, but be bad at all of the subjects or her being extremely smart and great at all of the subjects, but be lonely and have no friends?"

"Popular all the way!" Disgust said.

"Probably the popular one because we wouldn't want to be a lonely ghost," Fear said. "This is for all of us. Who is the most mature emotion among you?"

"Disgust," the four other emotions said pointing at the green emotion.

"I have to choose someone else, eh?" Disgust said. "Probably...hm, that's tricky. I'll have to say Anger, I guess."

Anger grinned.

"Okay, Joy," Disgust said. "Would you prefer to have Riley watch Frozen five times in a row or come up with a one page essay on the sport of ice hockey?"

"We're an expert on hockey, right? So the essay," Joy said. "Anger..." She started to smirk. "You have to write a heart warming poem to Sadness, release all of your feelings out to her and show off your soft side."

"Awwwwww!" Disgust and Fear said playfully.

"Why me?" Sadness asked.

"This is that person that gave us that kissing dare, right?" Anger asked.

"I guess..." Sadness said.

"Well, I'm terrible at poems so I'm just gonna write what I think of her." Anger ripped a piece of paper from Fear's clipboard and started to write. Sadness started to feel excited and curious about it.

When Anger came back, he handed to paper to Sadness and the other emotions gathered around her. The teardrop started to read out loud. " _I think Sadness is a very nice and caring emotion. She would do anything for Riley and she's the luckiest person I know. I think she has a great purpose and I know that Riley needs her a lot. Sadness would always be patient about things and she would never cause any drama, unlike myself. I think Sadness is an awesome emotion and I wouldn't know what life would be like without her._ " Sadness stopped reading and started to fill with tears. "Thank you..." she said in between sobs.

"My pleasure, kid," Anger said.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" the three other emotions said romantically.

"SHUT UP!" Anger yelled.

Suddenly, Anger was pulled into an embrace. Sadness cried into Anger's shoulder, as Anger did a silent growl. He sighed and let Sadness hug him. "Okay," he said. "You're welcome, kid."

Sadness stopped the hug and Anger grabbed the next card. "BEANPOLE..." He crumbled the card and threw it as far away as he could. Joy ran up to get it and read, "Fear, you have to try to harm Anger, while Anger can't do anything."

"Nope," Anger said. "Don't even touch me, beanpole."

"B-But..."

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Anger snapped.

Fear gulped. "I can't!" Fear said. "He's going to hurt me."

"Please don't hurt him, Anger," Sadness begged for Fear.

Anger sighed. "Just do it softly," he said. "If you do it too hard, you're dead."

Fear nervously scooted up to Anger and kept softly punching him and hitting him. He kicked him in the hip and Anger grabbed his neck. "TOO HARD!" he said.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Fear kept saying.

Anger let him go and Fear, with a sore neck, grabbed the next card. "This is for all of us except for Joy, so you can read this, Joy."

Joy took the card. "You guys have to read the most juiciest stuff in your journals since I did."

"I don't have a journal..." Sadness said. "Sorry..."

"Whatever," Disgust said going to get her journal.

"Boys don't have journals so it's just the cone nose," Anger said.

Disgust tried to find the most embarrassing one she can find. She found one and read, " _Riley was having a fabulous day. She didn't have any breakdowns today and nothing bad happened at school. When I went to bed, I found sauce all over the bottom of my dress and I don't even know where it came from. I found out it wasn't sauce: IT WAS MY BARF! It was so disgusting that I kept gagging as I tried to clean it up. I looked like a green ugly JIGGLYPUFF!_ "

Everyone kept laughing.

"No wonder I heard you gagging that time," Anger said.

Disgust groaned and put her journal up. She grabbed the next card. "Sadness, this is a dare. You have to sing the whole song of My Immortal."

"Oh, that song is so sad!" Sadness said. "It reminds me of Bi...Bi...Bing..."

"Oh, and while you sing it, you can't think about him," Disgust added.

"This is gonna be hard..." Sadness said before taking a deep breath and sung, " _I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I'd held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me..._

" _You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind. Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me..._

" _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along...When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have...all of me..._ " Tears started to fill Sadness' eyes and she started to do quick little sobs.

"Aw, Sadness..." Joy said with sorrow putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's Bing Bong, right?" Disgust asked.

Sadness nodded, which got her into more tears.

"I know you miss him," Anger said softly. "I know how it feels."

Sadness sniffled and wiped her tears away. She grabbed the next card. "Anger," she said. "Have you ever had a celebrity crush? If yes, who was it?"

"Well, to be honest, I liked Megan Fox," Anger said. "But, well...no, I really don;t have any celeb crushes. This is for all of us. This is a gift, actually. This person sent us cupcakes." Anger opened a box and it revealed cupcakes that read "BE MY PAL."

"Mmm, yum!" Joy said grabbing the Y.

"Whoever sent this, thanks," Disgust said. "This isn't that disgusting." She took another bite of the E.

As Anger took another bite, he grabbed the next card. "Ooh, we got another gift," he said. "We got some cheese pizza pie."

"Cheese pizza _pie?_ " Disgust asked. She looked at it and tried a piece. She nodded. "Not bad," she said.

"This is as good as those french fries at Imagination Land!" Joy said. "I guess our fans do like us!"

Sadness grabbed a card. "Joy, if you could create a dimension, what would it be like?"

"Ooh, it would be so cool!" Joy said. "There would be sunshine, a lot of fun places to go and it would take place...place...up in the sky! It would the BEST PLACE EVER!" She jumped up and down cheerfully. "Sadness, have you read about the... _pooberty_ thing?"

"It's _pu_ berty and no I haven't," Sadness said. "I wish I can though...I guess we'll never know about it..." She sighed. "Joy, this is a dare. You have to listen to the The Best Song Ever Made in the World without laughing."

"Okay then," Joy said. She went to get a radio and placed it down. It started to play the song.

 _This is the best song ever made in the world  
This is the best song ever made in the world  
Other songs are good, even some are really good  
But they are not the best songs ever made in the world_

 _It has a lot of good beats and a lot of good singing  
And the music is so good, even scientists don't know what it is  
You can listen to it anywhere on a bike or on a different bike  
You can dance to it anytime in the morning or with your-_

Joy stopped the radio and let out a big laugh. "What a funny song!" she said.

"That wasn't even funny," Disgust said.

"I'm horrible at stuff like this," Joy said still laughing. She grabbed the last card. "To finish it off, we got a dare for Anger!"

"How great is that?" Anger said sarcastically.

"You have to kiss ALL OF US on the lips!" Joy said.

"WHAT?!" Anger screamed.

"But I'm guessing Dolores won't allow Fear, because it won't be appropriate for us," Joy said shrugging.

Fear breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whatever," Anger said. "As long as it's not Fear..." He started to kiss Joy first which caused her to blush and he quickly kissed Disgust next and he kissed Sadness last, a little longer than the others.

Disgust ran to the bathroom.

"Wow," Joy said touching her mouth. "Good job."

Anger rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "I can't. I just can't. I'm done."

...

 **Credits:**

 **Crystal Ball**

 **Valjean Enlark: Thank you!**

 **crossmarian23**

 **The Creativity Queen 101: So JUI-CAY!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: OMG imagine them singing in those type of opera choirs and yeah, they're the perfect singers! XD**

 **Tripledent: Aw, haha! And thank you so much!**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you! I know, there are always funny moments in this! :) [I hope you didn't mind me doing that kissing dare...]**

 **Emotion24601: Thank you so much! :)**

 **TysonBR14**

 **Booklover5434: I know how you feel. I've been to many bad places... And no problem!**

 **Fictious33: Thank you!**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **Fear 552: Okay then lol XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the late update!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	11. Episode 10

**Hey you guys. I didn't really get that much questions, so this chapter will probably be pretty short, but hey, thank you for your questions!**

...

"Hey you guys!" Joy called. "We got some more cards!"

"Lemme guess," Anger said. "I have to sing a duet with the beanpole."

"You'll see!" Joy said grabbing the first card. "Fear, favorite video game?"

"Um...I'm guessing Super Mario because it's not all that creepy," Fear said. "This is for all of us. Mac or Windows and why?"

"Windows has a lot of software, so I choose that," Anger said.

"I agree," Disgust said. "Mac just costs too much for what you get."

"Well..." Sadness said. "I like Mac because it has less viruses."

"I agree with Sadness!" Fear said.

"Well, I heard about a battle about those two and we'll see which is better!" Joy said. "But I choose Windows, because it has a lot of games to play and it's awesome!"

"Anger, this person sent you a punching bag and a set of 5 pound dumbbells so this person can see how strong you are," Sadness said.

"Oh, I'll show this person how strong I am!" Anger said. He hung the punching bag and he started punching it until the chain broke off.

"Wow!" Joy said.

Anger lifted the dumbbells above his head like he was lifting weights and grinned in triumph.

Disgust smirked. "Not bad for a brickhead," she said.

Anger grinned and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the next card. "Kid, what do you think about society?"

Sadness sighed. "Society can be so sad. Like when it rains and everything gets all wet and the sky is grey...it's just so droopy," she said. "Disgust, or, um, cone nose, this person sent you a bag of makeup with a question."

"It better not be another dare," Disgust grumbled as she placed the makeup next to her. "And did you just call me cone nose?"

"Uh...that person does..." Sadness said shyly. "And no it's not a dare. Let's say for some reason you had to throw one of us out. Who would it be?"

"I'm choosing Firehead and done," Disgust said. "Joy, what is the funniest video you've ever seen?"

"Probably those pet videos when human mouths are placed and it makes it look like the pets are talking. That's gotta be funny!" Joy said. "This is for all of us. Favorite Avenger and why?"

"Dibs on the Hulk!" Anger called. "He's a big angry fellow."

"Whatever," Disgust said. "Probably Black Widow because she's a pretty good fighter."

"Iron Man is so funny!" Joy said.

"Thor because it's sad to see his brother as a villain..." Sadness said.

"Uh..um, Captain America doesn't look so scary," Fear said. "Unlike the Hulk," he mumbled.

"What?" Anger glared.

"Uh...nevermind!" Fear said.

"Cone nose, this is a dare," Anger said.

"Nice," Disgust grumbled sarcastically.

"This is a choice," Anger said. He opened a box and a plate of broccoli with spinach was in it. "You have to eat broccoli with spinach," he said. " _Or_ kiss the beanpole _on the lips_."

"Easy," Disgust said. She immediately went up to Fear and kissed him for a second. Fear just stared at her with shock and felt himself blush.

"Just pretend you never saw that," Disgust said. "Okay, Joy, do you like being shaped like a star?"

"Of course!" Joy said. "Stars are so pretty and they glow, just like me!" Joy looked at her yellow shiny body and grinned. "Sadness, this person sent you a journal, since you don't have one, with a question: do you like Tigger or Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh?"

"Easy, Eeyore," Sadness said. "He's just like me. This is a dare for Joy and Disgust."

"Why do I always get the dares?!" Disgust complained.

Sadness placed two boxes in front of the two girls and inside the boxes were a dozen donuts. "You have to eat all of these donuts without any drink," she said.

"Oh boy..." Disgust said.

"I love donuts so this will be easy!" Joy said.

They each started with their first doughnut. They were good so far with chewing them. They were good with the second, third, fourth and fifth one. Disgust started to feel queasy on the sixth one but she wouldn't give up! Joy was still gobbling down those donuts!

They were still fine with the seventh and eighth one but on the ninth one, Disgust felt her stomach filling with barf and Joy started to feel thirsty. The tenth one was still the same and the eleventh one was when Disgust ran to the bathroom and threw up. She ran to the kitchen to get some water and Joy ate the last doughnut.

"Whew!" Joy said. "I'm thirsty!"

"Ugh, my stomach hurts now..." Disgust said queasily.

"Are you okay, Disgust?" Fear asked with concern.

"Not really..." Disgust said. She scooted the couch over and lay on it, holding her stomach.

Joy grabbed the next card. "Fear, would you like to be closer friends with Anger?"

"Yes, if he wouldn't be, well, harmful all the time," Fear said. "Disgust, do you like pocky?"

"Ugh, no, not really," Disgust said. "It's really annoying." Joy gave her the next card. "Brickhead, would you rather date Puff the Magic Dragon or, ugh, me...?"

"I'd rather date the dragon, as long as it's a girl!" Anger said. "Dragons are cool! Sadness, this person sent you shortbread cookies with a question. What do you think you'd look like if you were a human?"

"I'd probably have brown hair with white skin..." Sadness said. "I'd wear the same clothing and glasses but I think I'd look the same as I look now." She looked at her own body. "Joy, this is a gift. So this person said he found this glowy ball thing and it sadly burned his hands so he sent you gloves along with the ball. It's supposed to be pretty and there is a cloud you can use as a chair."

"Tell me that glowy ball thing isn't a memory," Joy said. She looked inside a box and saw a cloud with a shiny ball and gloves. "Thanks," Joy said. She sat on the cloud and was now floating in the air. "Anger, do you have a favorite subject?"

"Gym, of course! I'm always up for sports!" Anger said. "BEANPOLE! How would you react if earthquakes weren't a myth?"

"Like I said before, I'd be _terrified_ right now!" Fear said. "But I'm glad Joy told me about it!" He smiled in triumph. Disgust gave a playful glare at Joy and she did a shy smile in reply. "Sadness, a rogue Mind Worker sneaks into HQ while you are on Dream Duty, takes the Mind Manuel's and throws them into the Memory Dump. He convinces to everyone that it was you who did it. Do you fight back or cry?"

"I'm not really good with fighting back but I'd try to do that," Sadness said. "I'd probably fight back while crying anyway."

"I wouldn't even believe him," Anger said. "You know about Mind Workers these days."

Sadness nodded. "Disgust, are you feeling better with singing a song?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good now," Disgust said. "But if it's another annoying song, I'm not doing it."

"You have to sing that I Won't Say I'm in Love song from Hercules to Fear," Sadness said.

"Aren't there these background singers?" Disgust asked.

"I'll be the background singer!" Joy said.

"Whatever," Disgust said. "Let's get this over with." She stood in front of Fear and Joy stood behind her. Disgust took a deep breath and started to sing. " _If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history; been there, done that!_ "

" _Who d'ya think you're kidding?_ " Joy sang. " _He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey, I can see right through you. Girl you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling; who you're thinking of._ "

" _Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no,_ " Disgust sang.

" _You sooth, you sigh, why deny it? Uh oh!_ " Joy sang.

" _It's too cliche; I won't say I'm in love..."_ Disgust sang. " _I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out._ "

" _Girl, you can't deny it,_ " Joy sang. " _Who you are is how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!_ "

" _Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no,"_ Disgust sang.

" _Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love,_ " Joy sang.

" _This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love!_ " Disgust sang.

" _You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love._ "

" _You're way off base; I won't say it!_ " Disgust sang. " _Get off my case, I won't say it!_ "

" _Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love,_ " Joy sang.

" _Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love..._ " Disgust sang.

When they finished, everyone started to clap.

"Thank you," Disgust said. Joy took a bow and sat back down.

"Thanks," Fear said.

Disgust rolled her eyes and smiled. She grabbed the next card and sat back on the couch. "Brickhead, Riley's 'best friend' walks up to her and, without warning, calls her u-g-l-y! You're the only emotion at the console. No one can stop you. What do you do?"

"I'd give that woman a piece of my mind!" Anger said. "Nobody should call Riley ugly, especially our best friend!" He grabbed the next card. "Joy, this is a dare. You have to sit on cone nose's head for two minutes."

"Wait, what?" Disgust said.

"Okay then," Joy said.

"Don't. Even. _Think about it!_ " Disgust said glaring daggers at her.

"C'mon, it's only two minutes," Joy said.

"Two minutes of messing up my hair," Disgust said.

"I'll try not to mess it up," Joy said. "I promise! I'll pay you 5 bucks if I do!"

"More than that," Disgust said.

"10 bucks?"

"Nope."

"15?"

"Keep talking."

"20? 30? 50?"

"50's perfect," Disgust said.

"Okay!" Joy said. She stood on the couch and Disgust allowed her to sit on her. Joy carefull positioned herself and sat criss-crossed on her head, trying to sit still.

"Ow, this hurts my neck," Disgust said.

Joy scoots forward a little.

"Much better," Disgust said and sat straight.

Sadness handed Joy the next card. "Fear, this is a huge dare," she said. "This person sent you a taser-"

"A TASER?!" Fear shrieked. "NO! ANYTHING BUT A TASER!"

Joy motioned Fear to come and Fear nervously went up to Joy. The star whispered, "You have to use the taser on Anger."

Disgust gasped and looked at him.

"What?!" Fear whisper-shouted.

"What's going on?" Anger asked.

"I, uh, have to use the taser myself," Fear said.

"I don't know why you would whisper that to him," Anger told Joy.

Joy just shrugged and Fear pretended he was aiming for himself. Fear quickly turned the taser around to aim it at Anger and pressed the button. The barbs immediately came out and hit Anger on the stomach.

"AUGH!" Anger screamed. He got paralyzed to the ground and lay there in pain. "I...will... _kill you_ ," Anger growled at Fear.

"I-It was the dare, so, uh..." Fear said.

When Anger felt better, he chased after Fear, with him screaming and using his full energy to run away from Anger. He wasn't any match for the fast legs of Fear so he just growled and sat back down.

"Okay, Joy, I think your two minutes is up," Disgust said.

Joy gently hopped off Disgust's head. "Do I get 50 bucks?" she asked.

Disgust checked her up. "Nope," she said. "You made that spot you sat on totally messed up and out of place!"

Joy sighed.

Anger grabbed the next card. "Joy, have you ever seen Anne Happy?"

"That seems like a, well, happy thing to watch!" Joy said. "Disgust, do you like songs from the 90's or 60's?"

"The 90's sounds a lot better than the 60's," Disgust said. "Sadness, how do you feel when Joy put you in the Circle of Sadness?"

"I felt upset but I thought, _Typical Joy,_ _rejecting me again_ ," Sadness said.

Joy placed her hand on her shoulder and they smiled at each other.

"Disgust," Sadness. "What are the 3 worst things that could happen to Riley if you couldn't get to the console for 1 day?"

"Okay, 1) she won't dress nicely. 2) she would annoy her friends and 3) she would end up doing something disgusting," Disgust said. "That's why Riley needs me. Okay, Joy, this person sent you a huge bag of sweets with a question. What's your favorite book?"

"Every book that has a happy ending!" Joy said. "But my most favorite would probably be The Babysitter's Club. It always has a happy ending to it! Anger, have you ever heard of Undertale? If yes, favorite battle?"

"Actually, no I never really heard of Undertale," Anger said.

"Alright, it looks like Riley getting ready for school!" Joy said. "So I guess this is it for now!"

...

 **Credits:**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yay you're back! I hope you had a good time! And it's about time you took a break from dares, especially the duets XD Anyway, glad to see you make it safely! :)**

 **Crystal Ball: Thank you for being honest with that question. Well, gay stuff like boys kissing each other isn't allowed on my story. I know you ship Fear x Anger and I'm sorry for not allowing him to kiss Fear. Hey, don't worry, that question didn't hurt my feelings. I understand. Thank you for asking. :)**

 **Guest109**

 **Booklover3454: No problem! I know, art museums really suck sometimes XD**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **crossmarian23**

 **TysonBR14**

 **Fear 552: Hahaha! :D I actually looked up that song and it made me laugh too XD**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you so much! TearBrick is the best, right? This story should definitely be TearBrick heaven! :D *goes to TearBrick heaven with you XD***

 **Fictious33: Aw, you'd really do that for me? That means so much to me! Thank you! :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and I love you all! :)**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	12. Episode 11

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy!**

...

"The first question is for all of us," Joy said grabbing the first card. "This is a vote. So imagine that Riley is at home alone in her room and she sees a spider! It's not poisonous and it's about the size of a tiny grape. Would you rather have Riley: get a kleenex and smush it and flush it down the toilet, find a way to get it out of the house safely to it's spider wife and family or scream and hide?"

"Ugh, no matter how tiny and non-poisonous the spider is, they're still disgusting, so scream and hide," Disgust said.

"Same with me," Fear agreed.

"I'd do the one where you're taking it safely out of the house," Sadness said. "That poor spider needs a home, right?"

Disgust looked at the teardrop like she was crazy.

"Sorry..." Sadness said.

"No, no, no, it's okay!" Disgust said. "I know we don't have that much in common."

Sadness grinned in reply.

"Anyway, we should be brave enough to do the kleenex," Anger said glaring at the non-brave purple emotion.

"And I'll choose the kleenex as well, as I don't really care about spiders," Joy said shrugging.

Anger called dibs on asking next. "Sadness, would you rather kiss me or Fear?"

"Oh...uh, Anger, since we already did," Sadness said shyly. "Disgust, what horror movie do you find the most scariest? The Final Destination or the 1960 Psycho movie?"

"That's should've been one of Fear's questions, but I say the Psycho movie," Disgust said. "Brickity Blockity Brick Block Firehead, who do you think is the most dedicated emotion?"

"Joy, definitely," Anger said. Joy grinned and him and the brick grabbed the next card. "BEANPOLE! This is a dare!" He smirked and placed a computer on his lap. He turned it on for him and entered a website. He kept clicking until a horror game showed up.

"FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDIES?!" Fear shrieked with terror.

"Yep, you have to play it!" Anger said.

"I-I-I-I-I can't! Seriously! I'm too scared to even play the first night!" Fear said shaking.

"I'll make you play it," Anger said, glaring daggers at him.

"O-O-O-Okay!" Fear said pressing the Play button. The newspaper with Frieddy showed up, and Fear covered his face. He peeked and saw that the game already started. He kept checking the cameras until at 3 AM, Bonnie jumped up to his face and Fear screamed, running to hide at a corner. "I-I-I-I-I can't play anymore!" he said nervously.

"At least he tried," Joy said.

Fear breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the next card. "Joy, have you ever listened to Levan Polka?"

" _Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando-_ "

"Hello?" Anger interrupted Joy's singing.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! Yeah, you could already tell that I do," Joy said. "Anger-" She scooted up to him and whispered to him, "Since Fear used that taser on you, this person sent you a jet pack to chase around him for revenge."

"Ho ho ho!" Anger said quietly. He put the jet pack on his back and walked up to the nerve. Fear nervously scooted away from him. Anger turned the jet pack on and Fear ran away, screaming. Anger flew in the air as the jet pack was still going and quickly chased Fear around. Fear fast legs kept running around Headquarters but the quickness of the jet pack caused him to be caught by Anger. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to him. "You shouldn't have tased me," he growled at the beanpole and dropped him. Fear stood close by Sadness and Anger grabbed the next card as he put the jet pack away. "Kid, do you still feel left out among us?"

"Well...ever since I saved Riley, they were trying to get me more involved, and...I guess I like that, so no, I never really felt left out." Sadness said. The others smiled at her and nodded. "Disgust, I'm sorry to say this but you got a dare."

"Great," Disgust said sarcastically.

Sadness grabbed a bowl and a tablespoon. "You either have to eat this small bowl of broccoli or a tablespoon of mayo," the teardrop said.

"Nothing is worse than broccoli," Disgust said. She grabbed the tablespoon and ate all of the mayo, which caused her to cringe. "Although, I'm not a big fan of mayo either," she said. When she got better from the food, she went on with asking. "Coward, do you find Mangle scary?"

"Again with the stupid FNAF?!" Fear complained. "And obviously, yes, Mangle is scary! That isn't even a question to be asked!" He sighed. "Anyway, Joy, do you realize that Spongebob Squarepants is the same color as you? How do you think Spongebob would go doing your job for a day?"

"Spongebob! Yay! He's the same color as me and he's pretty happy so he'd be GREAT doing my job!" Joy said. "Anger, if you had to be in Fear's position for a month for $100,000, would you do it?"

"Well, I still think the beanpole is annoying and the worst person to be around, but his purpose is pretty important so I'd give it a try," Anger said. "But NOBODY will DARE getting any ideas! I still hate the beanpole and I always will!" **(A/N: I'm so sorry FearxAnger shippers.)** He glared at the nerve which caused him to gulp. "Cone nose, this is the same question that beanpole got. Would you rather attend this person's birthday party or break the fourth wall?"

"Birthday parties are so childhood years, so breaking the fourth wall," Disgust said. "Well, unless if I'm a makeup artist for the party, then I'd definitely attend. Anyway, Sadness, do you like Snoopy or Woodstock from the Peanuts?"

"Um, well, Snoopy because he doesn't really make me sad...he's a smart dog..." Sadness said. "Fear, what is your favorite movie?"

"Uh, um, I don't really have one but I probably like those nature shows because they're calm and they're all about animals...safe and non-scary animals-"

"The grizzly bear," Disgust said.

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Fear shouted. "Anyway, Joy, this person sent you chocolate with a dare."

"Yum, chocolate!" Joy said.

"You have to act like a horse around HQ and yes, Disgust can record you," Sadness said.

"I'd make a great camera person," Disgust said getting the camera ready.

"Well, that should be easy for her," Anger said. "She already acts like a horse every day!"

Joy started to skip around Headquarters while talking in a western voice. "Howdy, y'all," she said as she jumped past them. After a few minutes of skipping and jumping, Joy sat back down and started eating her chocolate. "Disgust," she said with a piece on her mouth.

"Don't talk to me with food in your mouth," Disgust said.

Joy swallowed and continued. "Disgust, what if broccoli was the only food on Earth?"

"First of all, impossible. Second of all, horrid. And finally, Riley needs me, so I'd do it for her. I'd do anything for Riley," Disgust said. "This is a dare for the boys."

"I thought I was done with the duets!" Anger complained.

"It's not a duet, genius!" Disgust said. "You have to give one of us a manicure and a pedicure. I already had both of those done so good luck with Joy and Sadness."

"I'm doing Sadness," Anger said. "Doing Joy's would be impossible. Look, she doesn't have any toes!"

Joy looked at her own bouncy feet and wiggled them. "You can just do five tiny dots," she said. "I don't care. But hey, I have fingers!"

Fear shrugged, grabbed the nail polish that was sent and began with the "toes."

Anger grabbed his nail polish, as Sadness tried not to say anything. She took her shoes off and Anger began with hers. **(Look, I dunno if Sadness has toes or not, but just forget it...)**

 **-20 minutes later of manicures and pedicures later-**

"You did good Anger," Sadness said looking at her feet.

"Aw shucks," Anger said.

Joy looked at her feet and Disgust sighed. "See? She has the _worst excuse_ to be having normal feet!" she said.

Joy shrugged as Anger grabbed the next card. "Joy, this is a challenge." He placed down five gallons of milk. "You have to drink all of this. This person did it and got 3 and wants to see if you can beat his or her's score."

"I'll give it a try," Joy said. She started with the first gallon and ended up drinking it all quickly. Same with the second gallon and third gallon. She got full at the fourth gallon and stopped halfway. "Ugh, my stomach feels big," she said. She sighed. "Disgust, what would you do if you could decide what everyone in HQ wears?"

"Suits and dresses with the girls wearing makeup and the boys with no-stinky breath is what I would choose immediately," Disgust said. "Fire-breath-head, when was the last time you let Riley shout out that curse word?"

"Well, she stubbed her toe on that stupid rock and I had her mutter it," Anger said. "BEANPOLE! Would you rather have Riley protected by the X-Men or the Justice League?"

"X-Men! The Justice League creeps me out!" Fear said. "Sadness, this person sent you chocolate biscuits with a question: do you prefer cartoons or live action?"

"Cartoons don't make me that sad, so cartoons," Sadness said eating a piece of a biscuit. "Joy, is it difficult being the leader?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes because you have to organize things around HQ and you have to drive the console most of the time but it can be fun being the leader," Joy said. "This is for the boys. Favorite superhero?"

"I thought we answered that," Anger said. "Like I said before, The Hulk. We're both angry."

"Uh, well, I don't think Avengers would count-"

"Don't talk to me," Anger interrupted Fear. He sighed. "Well," the nerve said. "Riley would be pretty protected by Superman or Wonder Woman. But Batman creeps me out, so not him. Probably Superman. I don't know." He grabbed the next card. "This is for all of us," he said. "We have to watch all of the recorded dares."

"Here we go with four or five duets," Anger grumbled.

The camera started off with Joy horsing around and then it was Disgust singing to Fear. "Who recorded that?!" the green emotion shouted.

Anger smirked. "I was being sneaky," he said.

"You jerk off!" Disgust said. "What about that apology?!"

Anger rolled his eyes. "I guess we're over it now," he said.

"Whatever," Disgust said. The next video was of Disgust scaring Fear and then it was Anger and Fear singing Sweatshirt. It went to the rest of the duets and Anger and Disgust singing the teamwork song. **(Tell me if I forgot anything.)** "Joy, is Chica the Chicken cute?"

" _Cute?_ Nobody from FNAF is _cute,"_ Joy said. She froze when she read the next card. "Someone else read it for me," she said blushing like crazy.

Anger took it and read, "Beanpole, you have to kiss Joy on the lips." He started to smirk.

"Ugh, enough with the kissing!" Disgust said.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!" Fear said nervously.

"Why don't we just, uh, get it over with, Fear?" Joy asked. "It's just only a few seconds."

"And I can't handle a few seconds-" He was interrupted by the lips of Joy meeting his own. She stopped and started to blush. Fear looked at her in shock and touched his lips. "Uh...heh, thanks," he said.

"Hey, doesn't _he_ have to start the kiss?" Anger asked.

"At least they kissed, dummy!" Disgust said.

"I'm lucky this person sent me a Pikachu plush," Fear said grabbing the plush and hugging it. "Joy, do you like kittens?"

Joy squealed. "Kittens are so cute! They're fluffy and lovable and so ADORABLE!" she said excitedly. "Anger, time for roleplay! Say that this person was at HQ right now. Instead of a human, you see a pink female with curly rainbow hair, rainbow eyes and wearing a light blue and grey sweatpants. This person challenges you to a battle. Despite it's 'girly look,' do you accept?"

"Hey, I'm not girl-crazy, you know, so yes, I'm always up for a challenge!" Anger said. "This is for all of us. This person sent us a dream catcher from getting nightmares."

"Thanks goodness for that," Fear said.

"Who is our favorite Family Guy character?" Anger read.

"THE DOG!" Joy shouted.

"I like this Chris guy," Anger said.

"I guess I like Stewie," Sadness said.

"Meg and Lois are the only ones that don't look gross," Disgust said.

"Well, uh, I don't really have a favorite, so I guess Peter," Fear said. "Joy, what was the most aggressive thrill ride that you made Riley go on?"

"There was this horror ride called The Krampus and Fear was going crazy. We ended up getting on it and it was super duper awesome!" Joy said. "And to finish it off...Anger and Fear are singing a duet!"

"I thought it was all over," Fear said.

"You have to sing a FNAF song called Game Over," Joy said.

"Whatever," Anger said. "Let's get it over with."

They took deep breaths and sang, " _We are the darkness that corrupts you inside. Let the story unwind, torn away from your mind. When the timer starts ticking, we all know what your are thinking. You can hide all your might, but the nightmare begins tonight. We take out places in the corner of your brain. All the cameras sustaining, all the images remaining. Controlling your demise, dead children in disguise. Let me take you on a journey from the torture that infests tonight. Was it me that caused the bite? Was it me that bled them dry? Was it me who took the past and reinvented all your cried? Was it me who suffered more? All the blood stains on the floor. Doesn't matter all the same 'cause it was you who was to blame. Now follow me to your defeat!_ "

"Here we go," Joy said quietly.

" _Game over! We couldn't take it anymore. Game over! How could you kill us more and more? The silence was pure! But the blood was always yours! Game over! Begin the clocks that kill your time. Game over! Summon the cyanide! No more fears inside these tears. You're all that remains inside of our domain!_ " They stopped singing and everyone started to clap as Disgust stopped the camera.

"Thank goodness this is done because I'm done with Five Night's at Freddy's!" Fear said walking away.

...

 **Credits:**

 **Guest**

 **crossmarian23**

 **Booklover5434: I mean, seriously! Nobody cares about art! XD And no problem! :)**

 **Crystal Ball: No problem! And again, I'm sorry for confusing you.**

 **Fear 552: Haha! I'm lazy too sometimes. XD**

 **ponystoriesandothers: YO bro! I missed you so much! I'm glad your holiday was...alright. I take it. XD**

 **TysonBR14**

 **Orangebird124: I'm so glad you laugh at funny parts in my stories! I really appreciate that! :)**

 **Tripledent: Sorry for not answering your chapter 10 questions! :(**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	13. Episode 12

**Hey you guys! Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. I'm about to start school and I had to do some school shopping. I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

"Fear, have you ever watched Dexter's Laboratory?" Joy asked the first question.

"Isn't Dexter's Laboratory that show about that kid who is a scientist or something?" Fear asked. "Well, I had Riley watch one episode and that's it. Sadness, this is a dare. You have to play Can Your Pet?"

"I never heard of that," Sadness said. She was given a laptop and began playing the game. She named her chick Timmy and started to take care of it until she pressed a bicycle button. The bicycle turned upside down into chainsaws and the chainsaws cut Timmy up. Sadness started to scream.

"Timmy!" she cried. She just stared at the screen as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Here we go," Disgust said.

 **-10 minutes of crying and whimpering later-**

"Joy," Sadness said. "This is a dare." Sadness scooted up to Joy and whispered, "You have to pour a bucket of water on Disgust and blame it on Fear."

"Okayyyy then," Joy said. She had Sadness distract Disgust and she made Fear trip, spilling the bucket all over Disgust, who started to scream.

"FEARRRR!" she yelled. "Ugh, now I have to fix this because of you!"

"But she-"

"Next question!" Joy interrupted. "Anger, do you feel bad when Riley gets in trouble because of you?"

"Well, I sometimes regret what I did," Anger said. "This is for all of us. What is our favorite food?"

"Ice cream makes things sad when you drop it..." Sadness said.

"ICE CREAM!" Joy said excitedly. "Who doesn't love ice cream?"

"Pizza is on my acceptable list, but they ruined it so I don't know," Disgust said.

"Smoothies are safe, right?" Fear said.

"And these hot spicy wings are flawless!" Anger said.

"Next question," Disgust said. "Joy, if you were a 'dere' type, what would it be?"

"Probably a Deredere, or whatever it's called," Joy said. "They're happy and sweet like me! Fear, if Riley ever wanted to sky dive would you let her?"

"I'm not too good with heights, but I trust gravity with this, so yeah, I'd give it a try," Fear said. "Disgust, salad fingers or broccoli?"

"Anything. But. BROCCOLI!" Disgust gagged. "Brick Block Brickity Block Brick..."

"Now don't start calling me those names when we played Would You Rather!" Anger said. **(lewl)**

"Would you rather punch Fear so hard that he never moves again or have me lose my purpose?" Disgust read.

"Well, Riley needs all of us and I'd love to beat up the beanpole so punching him," Anger said. "This is for the girls. You have to dance to Hips Don't Lie."

"Ugh, I don't want to look like a stupid Hawaiian dancer," Disgust complained.

"I'm not that good at dancing..." Sadness sighed.

"But this'll be fun!" Joy said. "Let's just get this over with and then we're done!"

 **-5 minutes of Hawaiian dancing later-**

"Ugh, whatever, this song is stupid, anyway," Disgust said. "Joy, would you consider having Riley get those actual hoverboards from the Back to the Future movies?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Joy said. "Those hoverboards looked so cool to ride on! I'd ride those all day! Anyway, Anger, what do you think of Yandere-Chan?"

"Ha! _That_ woman? She's as weak as the beanpole!" Anger said. "Cone nose, is there something in your life that you would like to change?"

"Yeah, to have you guys stop hating on me," Disgust glared which got Sadness concerned. Disgust noticed. "Except you Sadness, of course. Anyway, Sadness, favorite soda?"

"Well, I like Sprite because it doesn't taste that bad..." Sadness said. "This is for all of us. Our favorite ice cream flavor?"

"I answered that, right?" Joy said. "Chocolate and mint."

"Vanilla isn't that disgusting so I choose that," Disgust said.

"My ice cream falls all the time so I don't have one..." Sadness said.

"Me neither but I'll have to go with Disgust's answer," Fear said. "Anger, how do you feel about the fact that you are the same color as the Golden Gate Bridge?"

"Well, I'm not that interested in that stupid bridge, so I don't care," Anger said. "Joy...soooo, Joy? Did you enjoy that kissing dare?"

"Well...uh," Joy said blushing. "I just wanted to get it over with so...it was alright." Joy and Fear looked at each other and started to blush more. "Sadness, this is an adorable roleplay for you. You and Anger are alone together and you decided to have a pillow fight."

"Awwwwww!" Disgust and Fear said romantically.

"But as the pillow fight goes on," Joy continued. "Anger, all of sudden, pins you to the ground and starts to tickle you mercilessly, making you laugh uncontrollably. Do you surrender or do you tickle him back?"

"Uh..." Sadness said blushing. "Uh...well...Anger a lot stronger than me so I'd surrender, I guess..."

"Then you have to show this to us!" Joy said.

"Seriously?" Anger complained.

Disgust and Joy squealed at the same time.

"Ugh, shut up," Anger grumbled.

They set up the pillows and Sadness and Anger awkwardly sat by each other. Anger started to grab a pillow and smack it in her face. Sadness smacked it back on his top. They kept trying to hit each other as the emotions kept laughing. Sadness was about to smack the brick once again when she was pinned by Anger to the ground. He tickled her tummy and Sadness started laughing. Sadness kept trying to tickle him back but Anger's strong but stubby hands kept her body to the ground.

"I surrender!" Sadness said. Anger let Sadness get up and she kept breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Anger asked her.

Sadness shyly nodded.

"That was adorable!" Joy squealed.

"Shut up," Anger grumbled.

"Um, Disgust, this is a dare," Sadness said.

"Great," Disgust said.

"You have to act like a monkey around HQ while Anger films you," Sadness said.

"Whatever," Disgust said. "I'm doing this for my fans." She started to hop and skip around as Anger started to record her. " _I threw a wish in the well,_ " Disgust sung. " _Don't ask me, I'll never tell. I looked at you as it fell. And now you're in my way. I'd trade my soul for a wish. Pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this. And now you're in my way. Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby? Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. So here's my number. So call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby. So here's my number. So call me maybe. Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. So here's my number. So call me maybe. Now all the other boys are tryna' chase me. So here's my number. So call me maybe._ "

Everyone started to clap as Disgust sat back down. "Brickflop, this is a dare. You have to allow everyone to hug you _without fighting back._ "

"Really?" Anger asked. He groaned and sat there, waiting for everyone to hug him. They all formed into a group hug and Anger did a little growl.

"Good job!" Joy said as everyone stopped the hug.

Anger rolled his eyes. "BEANPOLE! How would you react if Disgust told you that she likes you?"

"I would _never_ tell him that!" Disgust said.

"That would be weird but I'd be pretty shocked," Fear said. "Sadness, what would you do if you became the main emotion for a week?"

"I guess I'd be driving the most..." Sadness said. "Joy, do you like hard tacos or soft tacos?"

"Soft. Hard can be, well, hard to chew," Joy said. "Fear, was there a time when you tried to be brave?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm the complete opposite of brave so there's, like, 0.001% chance that I would do something brave," Fear said. "Anger, what would you do if one of us got kidnapped by J...J...Jangles the Clown?"

"I'm up for a battle so I'd try to rescue that emotion," Anger said. "Cone nose, what's your favorite game show to watch?"

"Well, the Price is Right is pretty fun to watch so I choose that," Disgust said. "Sadness, do you think the running time for the Titanic is too long?"

"Yeah, movies like that one can be loooong..." Sadness said. "Joy, this person sent you a dolphin necklace for beating the person's score on that milk thing."

"Yay!" Joy cheered putting it on. "This is for all of us. What would we do if Riley did run away from home?"

"We'd beat someone up," Disgust said glaring at a red emotion.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?!" Anger said. He grabbed the next card. "Cone nose, would you rather have Riley eat a jar of mustard or a jar of mayo?"

"Ugh, mayo. I just can't with mustard," Disgust said. "Nerd, do you like history or writing?"

"History is so scary with it's battles and stuff so I like writing better," Fear said. "Joy, was there one of us you were close to when Riley was little?"

"Well, we were pretty much just normal co-workers," Joy said. "Disgust, is there green food that you like?"

"Lettuce isn't so bad," Disgust said, shrugging. "And to finish it off, Sadness has a dare. You have to sing a duet with Anger."

"Another stupid duet?" Anger grumbled.

"You have to sing Love Story by Taylor Swift," Disgust said. "And yes, Joy can record you."

"Sweet!" Joy said getting the camera ready.

Sadness nervously stood by Anger and started blushing as the others kept staring at them. Finally, they sang, " _We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know. That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles. And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet.' And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go._

" _And I said, 'Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story. Baby, just say yes._ "

They went through the whole song and everyone started to applaud loudly. Sadness and Anger smiled at each other. "

"You did good," Sadness said.

"So did you," Anger replied.

"Sadness and Anger sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"SHUT UP!" Anger yelled at the others.

...

 **Credits:**

 **Booklover5434: I know! That's just lame!**

 **Crystal Ball: Fear can levitate? What in the world...?**

 **Guest: Which dares are you talking about?**

 **The Creativity Queen 101**

 **Tripledent**

 **crossmarian23**

 **MoonLightShadowNight123: YANDERE SIMULATOR! WAHAHA XD**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **Orangebird124: I know, right? I hope you got the TearBrick on video! XD**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Wa ha ha, you savager Disgust XD**

 **Fear 552: Ugh, that horrid game gave me enough trouble sleeping! GAH! :(**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm so sorry for not answering most of your questions! I was in a big hurry!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	14. Episode 13

**Hey you guys! I felt bad for skipping most of you guys questions/dares on the last chapter so I decided to do them in the next chapter since I'm not really in a hurry now! I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

"Joy, does the movie Frozen stink to you?" Anger read the first card.

"Frozen is really cute! I liked the plot to the movie but there were a lot of mistakes in it," Joy said. "Disgust, ta da! You got a dare!"

"Why are my first questions always a dare?" Disgust complained.

"You have to sing Starving by Hailee Steinfeld!" Joy read.

"Okay...pretty random," Disgust said. She took a deep breath and sang, " _You know just what to say stuff that scares me. I should just walk away but I can't move my feet. The more that I know you, the more I want to do. Something inside me's changed. I was so much younger yesterday, oh. I didn't know I was starving til I tasted you. Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole darn zoo. By the way, by the way, you do things to my body. I didn't know that I was starving til I tasted you. By the way, by the way, you do things to my body. I didn't know that I was starving til I tasted you..._ "

Everyone started to clap when Disgust stopped singing.

"That wasn't that bad," Disgust said. "I forgot about that song having bad words in it." She shrugged and continued with the game. "Nerd, how in the _world_ do you levitate?" **(I couldn't help but do this one XD)**

"Well, since I'm pretty fast with running, my feet just cause me to float for some reason," Fear said. "Sadness, Red Edoka or Madoka Kanamae?"

"I like Madoka better..." Sadness said. "Joy, what is your favorite genre of music?"

"Everything! But my most favorite would probably be just pop. You can definitely boogy to those type of music!" Joy said. "Disgust, would you rather play Pokemon: Omega Ruby or Pokemon: Alpha Sapphire?"

"Probably Alpha Sapphire," Disgust said. "Brick Block Bricky Blocky, what is your favorite memory?"

"Oh ho ho ho! I remember a time when Riley told that jerk-off to stop cutting her in line! That'll show him who's boss!" Anger said in triumph. "BEANPOLE! Have you ever tried to be funny or goofy before? By the way, this person sent you a pair of groucho glasses."

"Well, I already act goofy according to Disgust," Fear said.

"You _are_ one!" Disgust said.

"Pfft," Fear said. "But no, I never really tried to act stupid. I'm too cowardly for that. Anyway, Joy, this person sent you some fruit punches to share with us with a question. Do you like Hershey Kisses or a Hershey milk chocolate bar?"

"The chocolate bar is bigger and more awesome!" Joy said. "This is for all of us. Who else read the Mind Manuel's other than Sadness?"

"Well, I read the Manuel's one time to calm down my nerves but that never helped," Anger said.

"I'm not a bookworm so I don't read Mind Manuel's," Disgust said. "Sadness, this person sent you cookies shaped like us."

"That's cool..." Sadness said eating the Anger one first.

"...Alone with a question: do you like Sia?" Disgust read.

"Her songs are depressing...but I like her voice," Sadness said. "This is for all of us. What group would we be in if we were in high school?"

"The preppy group, that's for sure!" Disgust said.

"I'd like to be a member of the jocks!" Anger said.

"I'd just be the bookworm person..." Sadness said. "Anger, why do you hate Fear?"

"He just makes me sick! He annoys me, he's just a coward!" Anger said. "Cone nose, would you rather do the 7 Second Challenge or play inappropriate WyR?"

"I'm not gonna suffer through disgusting WyR's so 7 Second Challenge. I mean, inappropriate WyR is _so_ ponystoriesandothers," Disgust said breaking the fourth wall. **(lewl XD)** "Joy, this is a dare. You said that you never played Yandere Simulator before, right?"

"Uh...yeah?" Joy said awkwardly.

Disgust placed the laptop on Joy's lap and it revealed the actual game of Yandere Simulator.

"You have to play it then," Disgust said.

"Okay then..." Joy said. She pressed play and it started with the intro. Joy understood what to do after the intro finished.

"So, the point of the game is to try to win your 'senpai' by killing your rivals?" Joy said trying to remember what the intro was saying.

"Yep," Anger said.

"Okay.." Joy said starting the game. She recognized who the main rival of the game was but couldn't kill her. She ended up killing a random rival in front of Senpai, and next it was in front of the gym teacher.

"This is hard," Joy said. "How do you even win your Senpai?"

"It hasn't added anything with winning him yet," Anger said.

"Oh, then this is pointless," Joy said shutting down the computer. She grabbed the next card. "Fear, are you good at drawing?"

"Well, I'm O.K at it but I'm better at writing," Fear said. "Disgust, who is your best friend?"

"Well, I don't really have one but I usually hang out with the nerd so probably him," Disgust said. "Brickface, where would you take Sadness out on a date?"

"What is up with this whole me-and-Sadness thing?" Anger asked. "And I would just take her out to dinner and do something else, like bowling or to Imagination Land."

The emotions, except Sadness, kept making kissy faces, as Sadness kept blushing.

"Stop it, guys," Anger glared at the others. "BEANPOLE! How was your first day at HQ?"

"Well, I came in when Riley was in danger and I saved her just like that!" Fear said in triumph. "Sadness, this is a dare." He started having a dreamy face. "You have to tell Anger how you feel about him."

"This again?!" Anger complained.

"Sadness and Anger sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-"

"SHUT UP!" Anger roared at the others. "Let's just get this over with!"

Sadness slowly grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing. She kept thinking for a moment, trying to write something nice that Anger did.

Sadness took a deep breath and handed the paper to Anger when she finished. Anger read out loud:

 _I think Anger is really strong. He would always be there when something is going wrong with Riley and he doesn't yell at me that much. At least his fire gets rid of my tears. I liked when he complimented me when I saved Riley from running away, and that made me feel special. Also, me and Anger both read something every day; me with the Manuel's and Anger with the newspaper. That is how I really feel around Anger._

Anger looked at Sadness and grinned. "Thanks, kid," he said.

Sadness nodded in reply.

"AWWWWWW!" the three other emotions said romantically.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Anger screamed.

"Fear," Sadness said. "Would you rather get beat up by Anger all day or see a psychopath holding a knife at the end of your bed?"

"Uh...the psychopath. At least he won't hurt me...right?" Fear said a little nervous. "Anger, if Riley had super strength but you can only activate them, what would you use the powers for?"

"To lift huge things! I'd love to show off our muscles!" Anger said.

"You disgust me," Disgust said.

Anger rolled his eyes. "Kid, when was the last time you had a meltdown?"

"Um...this morning," Sadness said. The other emotions snickered. "Disgust, do you like water skiing or jet skiing?"

"Water skiing looks a lot more fun to do," Disgust said. "Sadness, did you expect the tickle attack from Anger when you had that pillow fight?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT ME AND SADNESS ARE TOGETHER?!" Anger roared.

"Well...yeah, I kinda did," Sadness said. "And the last one is a dare for Anger. You have to do the ice bucket challenge with Joy recording you."

"Seriously?" Anger groaned. Disgust excitedly filled up a huge bucket with water and ice and waited for the ice to melt while Joy got her camera ready.

When Joy started to record, Anger said the lines of the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and was poured by Disgust. Anger shivered a little. "That's freezing!" Anger said. "I'm never doing that again! I need a towel. I'm not suffering with all this coldness!"

...

 **Credits:**

 **Booklover5434: No problem! :)**

 **Crystal Ball: Right! Yandere Chan would beat him in a MINUTE! XD**

 **Orangebird124: I'm so glad you love all the adorable moments! :D**

 **The Creativity Queen: I did the Can Your Pet? one.**

 **Fear 552: Don't worry! When I post this story, your reviews are never late unless it's officially been two days. No worries, your review wasn't late! :)**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **ponystoriesandothers: YESSS NOTICE MEEE XD Also, I hope you liked Disgust breaking the fourth wall. XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	15. Episode 14

**PLEASE READ THIS! THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! I found out a couple of days ago that someone reported this story because of breaking the rules. This story may have to be deleted so there may only be a couple of chapters left. I'm not sure. I hope you guys understand this and look at the reviews to see who the jerk-off that reported me was. Some of guys were super awesome and sweet for helping me and if you guys really enjoy this story so much, you can find the person who reported on my story and prevent him from deleting my story. I trust you guys a lot and thank you so much! The reporter, by the way, is catspats31. I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

"Disgust, would you rather eat a pound of broccoli everyday for a week or let Anger choose Riley's outfit for a week?" asked Joy.

"Ugh, probably the broccoli, because there's no way that this brickhead is taking over my job!" Disgust said. "Joy and Sadness, what were your exact thoughts when you heard Riley was running away? Did you want to cry? Scream? Something else?"

"My thoughts was, _what were the others thinking?_ I couldn't believe they would do something like that!" Joy said. "That's just...crazy!"

"They?! What do you mean, they?!" Disgust said. "It was Anger's whole idea!"

"Well, whoever thought of that was crazy," Joy said.

"You probably knew what I wanted to do..." Sadness said. "Fear, if you had a nightmare, who would you seek comfort from?"

"Hm...either Joy or you, Sadness," Fear said. "This is for everyone. How would we react if we had to move again?"

"I'd go bonkers," Anger said. "But if we moved back to Minnesota, I'd be cool with that."

"Yeah, and I'd hope that we don't move somewhere even more disgusting or lose our moving van again," Disgust said.

"Mom and Dad made sure that wouldn't happen again if we ever _did_ move again," Joy said. "So I'm sure it would still be exciting."

"And we'd leave our San Francisco friends behind...like Jordan..." Sadness said.

"And we could still Skype him!" Joy said. "Anyway, what are your thoughts on Mukbang?"

"Those weird eating shows? That's just really stupid to do eating shows! And lame," Anger said. "Kid, have you ever heard of Rainbow Loom before?"

"Yeah, and they would be exhausting to make...it would hurt my arms," Sadness said. "Um...I think this is a question for the trio. What was that black stuff on the console when Riley was running away?"

"Well," Disgust said. "The idea bulb got really hot when we were trying to remove it, so we used some crops to remove it and the hotness from the bulb caused the console to turn black."

"BEANPOLE! Can you play any instruments?" Anger read.

"Well, some can be too loud and some can hurt your fingers, like those string instruments...so no, I don't really play any," Fear said. "Joy, what are your thoughts on Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"Oh...that movie...uh, well, it's not kid-friendly, that's for sure so I don't really have anything to say about that," Joy said. "Sadness, this is a dare. You have to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Anger."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Anger complained. "Again with me and Sadness?! We're not together!"

"You have to do it, brickhead," Disgust said dragging them both to the closet. She pushed them in and locked them. Sadness and Anger stared at each other as the emotions waited for the big moment.

"Let's just get this over with," Anger grumbled. They both nervously got close to each other and kissed for a second.

"OKAY! WE DID IT!" Anger yelled through the closet.

Joy opened the closet. "Show us then," she said.

Sadness and Anger quickly kissed one more time and Joy squealed. "Awwwww!" she said.

"Ugh, just stop," Anger said wiping his mouth with his tie.

"Um...Disgust, what do you think of the yuki otta legend?" Sadness read.

"This sounds like an anime and I never heard of that so I don't have anything to say," Disgust said. "Joy, can you tell one of us that Jay from the Kubz Scouts is that dude?" **(A/N: Yessss THAT DUDE!)**

"Yessss, Jay! He's THAT DUDE!" Joy said excitedly. Joy grabbed the next card and started having a different vision. She was alone at Headquarters and she looked around confused. "Hello?! Guys?!" Joy called.

"Hi Joy," a familiar voice said. Joy looked behind him and saw Bing Bong from behind her. **(A/N: I'm sorry you guys. Blame Crystal Ball.)**

"B-Bing Bong?!" Joy said excitedly.

"It's great to see you Joy," Bing Bong said. "Why don't you read me that question you got there?"

"O...Okay," Joy said. "You said that you were part cat, part elephant and part dolphin, right? Well, what are your legs based off of?"

"Well...it's basically based off a cat too because it looks a lot like my tail, right?" Bing Bong answered.

Joy nodded with tears in her eyes.

"See you soon, Joy," Bing Bong said and Joy's vision was now back at Headquarters with the other emotions looking at her in confusion.

"Are you okay, Joy...?" Sadness asked.

Joy looked down and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. She looked at the card that she was holding. It was a different one this time. "Anger, what are your thoughts on Minions?"

"That's nothing but the dumbest movie in the world!" Anger said. "Cone nose, this is a dare."

"Great," Disgust said.

"You have to sing Girls Talk Boys by 5SOS while you wear this 80's wig and while I record you," Anger said. "And you're singing it with Joy!"

"Seriously?" Disgust complained. "Another stupid duet?"

"I'm sure it'll be fun!" Joy said.

"Whatever," Disgust said.

They stood next to each other and they started to sing, " _When the girls, when the girls talk, when the girls talk boys. Oh, when the girls, when the girls talk, when the girls talk boys._ "

" _Hey!_ " Joy sang.

" _When you're talking to your girls, do you talk about me? Do you say that I'm a sweetheart or do you say that I'm a freak?_ " Disgust sang.

" _Do you tell them white lies, or do you tell them the truth? Do you tell them that you love me the way I've been loving you?_ " Joy sang.

" _Cause every night, you and I find ourselves,_ " they both sang. " _Kissing and touching like no one else. Falling and falling until I fall...for you._ "

" _Cause I've been talking to my friends, the way you take away my breath,_ " Disgust sang.

" _It's something bigger than myself, it's something I don't understand, no no,_ " Joy sang.

" _I know we're young and people change and we may never feel the same,_ " Disgust sang.

" _So baby, tell em what you say..._ " they both sang. " _When the girls, when the girls talk, when the girls talk boys. Oh, when the girls, when the girls talk, when the girls talk boys._ "

" _Hey!_ " Joy finished.

Everyone started to clap as the two emotions sat down.

"This is for all of us," Disgust said. "What is our favorite Disney princess? I'm gonna have to go with Cinderella since she doesn't annoy me so much."

"I love princess Anna! She's just like me!" Joy said cheerfully.

"I'll say Sleeping Beauty...it's sad when she touched the spinning wheel," Sadness said.

"Well, I'm not a fan of the whole Disney princesses thing, so I don't have a favorite," Anger said.

"Well, I guess I'll say Ariel, I don't really have a favorite," Fear said. "Joy, what do you think of Margo and Antonio from Despicable Me 2?"

"They are so _CUTE!_ " Joy squealed. "They would be the perfect couple! Anyway, Disgust, do you like jogging?"

"Pfft, no. It gets you all sweaty and disgusting," Disgust said. "Sadness, do you think if you cried hard enough, you can flood the whole HQ?"

"Well, it could be possible if I cry forever," Sadness said. "This is a dare for Anger, Disgust and Joy. You have to sing the Campfire Song from Spongebob. Anger has to be Spongebob, Disgust has to be Patrick and Joy has to be Squidward."

"Patrick?! Me?! No!" Disgust said. "I can't! I'm not being the stupid low voiced starfish!"

"Well, I don't even need to say anything then," Joy said shrugging.

"Let's just get this over with," Anger grumbled. He started to sing, " _Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you will think that you can sing it fast, well then your wrong, but it will help if you just sing along..._ "

" _Bum bum bum..._ " Disgust grumbled in embarrassment.

Anger started to sing faster, " _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! It'll help if you just sing along! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! Patrick!"_ Anger pointed at Disgust.

" _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..."_ Disgust sang quickly.

"Squidward!" Anger pointed at Joy, who didn't say anything. "Good! _It'll help, it'll help! If you just sing along! Oh yeah!_ "

Sadness and Fear started to clap slowly. Fear started to smirk which caused Anger to glare at him.

"BEANPOLE! What's your favorite type of book to read?" Anger read.

"Well, I just like those stories with happy endings. I don't want any scary stories!" Fear said. "Disgust, what do you think of the Ice Age movie series?"

"Well, they have some minor bad words, but the series is alright," Disgust said shrugging. "This is for all of us. Are we good at math?"

"Sadness, what's 345 times 67?" Joy asked randomly.

"Um...I think 23,115..." Sadness answered.

Joy checked a calculator and gasped. "Wow! You got it! Sadness is the genius!"

"Brickface what's 12 times 12?" Disgust asked then whispered to Sadness, "He doesn't know this one."

"Isn't it, like, 142 or something?" Anger asked.

"WRONG! It's 144, genius!" Disgust said laughing. "We have the genius at math-" She pointed at Sadness. "And the dumbest at math!" She pointed at Anger. "Joy, do you like playing Angry Birds?"

"Well, yeah, it can be a lot of fun to do if you're bored!" Joy said. "Fear, this is a dare. You have to LEVITATE!" **(A/N: Thanks, Crystal Ball...XD)**

"Okay then," Fear said awkwardly. He got ready to run really fast. When he did he jumped fast and then moved his fast feet, making him float. He was able to float for 13 seconds and gravity put him back down.

"Wow!" Joy said with surprise.

"Thanks," Fear said. "Anger, do you realize that you and Spongebob Squarepants dress pretty similar? How do you think you would go working at the Krusty Krab?"

"Don't even remind me of Spongebob! And second of all, ha! Working at that stupid restaurant sounds easy!" Anger said. "Joy, how in the world do you glow?"

"Well, if I'm happy, my skin just...glows! It's what I do," Joy said. "Sadness, what would you do if you were Riley's main emotion someday? How do you think me and the others would react?"

"I think you would be pretty shocked," Sadness said. "So would I. I don't know why they would pick me. Anyway, Disgust, do you watch Steven Universe?"

"Uh...no, not really," Disgust said. "I'm not a big fan of cartoons. This is for Joy and Sadness. Were you frustrated and annoyed when you got close to a personality, it fell?"

"Yeah, I was," Sadness said. "All of that walking made me tired."

"But we had to stay positive and keep going! This _was_ for Riley!" Joy said. "Fear, what are your thoughts on ASMR?"

"Well, it's supposed to be this relaxation thing, right? So that wouldn't be scary," Fear said. "Disgust, what are your thoughts on eating disorders?"

"Omigod," Disgust said. "That is just disgusting! And what you have to eat instead? _Totally_ disgusting!" she started to gag. "Ugh...anyway, brickface, what's your favorite character from Monsters Inc and why?"

"Well, I don't really know much about that movie but Sully looks pretty strong, like me!" Anger said. "Joy, what would you do if Riley was arrested by Agent Smith from the Matrix, and she ends up in an interrogation room with him and two other agents, and he sits across the desk from you, opens a folder slowly glances through it and says, 'As you can see we had our eye on you for some time now, Ms. Andersen.'"

"First of all, I don't know how we would get arrested and second of all, that would be pretty scary," Joy said. "Sadness, True Love Restraint or Twilight Homicide?"

"Twilight Homicide sounds sadder," Sadness said. "Anger, would you rather never get a question asked about you and me again or don't get anymore singing dares?"

"I'd rather have to be asked about me and Sadness. I'm just sick of those singing dares," Anger said. "Joy, why did you think Yandere Simulator was pointless when you played it?"

"Well, since there isn't a way to win your Senpai then how are you supposed to win?" Joy said. "And the last one is a dare for Anger. You have to let Disgust paint your fingernails and your toenails."

"WHAT?!" Anger yelled and everyone started laughing, except Disgust.

"I'm not doing that!" she said. "I don't want smell his disgusting feet!"

"You have to!" Joy said giving her the nail polish.

Anger groaned as Disgust, feeling revolted, started to take his shoes off. **(A/N: Ugh, imagine what Anger's feet look like.)** She later on did his fingernails and when Anger looked at them, they were shiny and bright pink.

"I look stupid!" Anger yelled and Disgust smirked.

"No!" Anger said walking away. "I'm done! I can't handle this anymore!"

...

 **Credits:**

 **Guest: I'm really sorry for doing your dares late. It's just that your reviews are coming in pretty late so I wouldn't be able to do it in time. But anyway, here you go!**

 **Crystal Ball: Jay is THAT DUDE! XD**

 **Fear 552: Hahahaha, thank you. :)**

 **Tripledent**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yes, Disgust is very evil.**

 **Orangebird124: Yep! It's so adorbs, right? :D**

 **The Creativity Queen 101: No problem!**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **PLEASE READ THIS AS WELL! You guys have been amazing so far with your questions! I decided to return the favor to you guys! If you want, you can ask me questions or dares that has to do with your OTPs! You can go ahead and ask away!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	16. The Final Episode

**PLEASE READ THIS! IMPORTANT AS WELL! Good news! I'm not deleting my story! I'm just discontinuing it and that's all. Now I have some bad news...this is officially the FINAL CHAPTER of this story so please DON'T REVIEW ANYMORE QUESTIONS because this story would be officially complete. I'm stopping it really early so I won't get in trouble from Fanfiction because of catspats31. I'm really sorry that this is done really early but I would like to say thank you for 1) your questions and 2) your support on this story and keeping me from deleting this story. I really appreciate you guys and I love you all so much! My emotions love you all as well! :)**

 **So you guys can still leave reviews on this but you can't ask questions because I won't write anymore chapters on this! I'm really sorry to say this :(**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and again, thank you so much!**

...

"Guys, look!" Joy said. "It's a letter from Dolores!"

"Let's read it," Fear said.

The emotions looked at the letter and it said:

 _Dear Emotions,_

 _Due to circumstances, the fans will no longer be allowed to send you guys their questions, dares and presents. But they were very happy that you were answering their questions for them. We're sorry for the inconvenience and we hope you keep taking care of Riley._

 _~Dolores_

"Wow, that's a disappointment..." Sadness sighed.

"What are we going to do now?!" Fear asked nervously.

"Look on the bright side, guys! At least we can keep the gifts we got!" Joy said. "Besides, we don't need those cards. We can come up with those dares, questions and role-plays on our own!"

"Whatever," Disgust said. "You better give me good ones!"

"Okay, hm...Anger, aside from hockey, what sport would you have Riley play?" Joy asked.

"Probably basketball or soccer, since it has the same type of objective to it," Anger said. "Cone nose, why in the world do you hate broccoli so much? I mean, did you ever taste it before?"

"Since when did you care about me hating on broccoli? You hate it too, you know! And why do I hate broccoli? It's just...unacceptable! Torturous! Disgusting! Ugh, I just can't! Don't even _remind_ me about broccoli!" Disgust gagged. "Anyway, Sadness, is there anything you want to change about yourself?"

"Well...I want to be as beautiful and popular as Disgust and Joy...so yeah, that," Sadness said.

"What are you talking about, Sadness? You _are_ beautiful!" Joy said.

"Tell you what, how about I give you a makeover someday?" Disgust encouraged.

Sadness did a little sad smile and nodded, feeling a little excited. "Okay," she said. "Anyway, um, Joy, how would you react if one of us smashed your accordion?"

"Well, I know that Anger would do that someday but I'd probably be a little upset because I wouldn't play it anymore. Accordions are fun!" Joy said.

"But annoying," Anger grumbled.

Joy glanced at him. "Anger...hm, you said that you don't like singing dares, eh?"

"Seriously? Again?" Anger complain.

"Yep! You have ton sing I Will Always Love You in an opera voice with Fear," Joy demanded.

"Really? That annoying song?!" Anger growled.

"I'm terrible with songs by Whitney Houston!" Fear said nervously.

"Let's just get this over with," Anger said dragging Fear by the neck with him. Joy was getting the camera ready as the boys stood by each other. They started to do deep breaths and sang, " _If I should stay I would only be in your way. So I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way..._

 _I...will always love you; I will always love you. You, my darling you, mm.._ "

The girls snickered after hearing the word 'darling.'

Anger glared at them before continuing, " _Bittersweet memories, that's all I am taking with me. Goodbye, please don't cry. We both know that I know what you, you need..._

" _And I...will always love you; I will always love you!_ "

Sadness couldn't help but whisper to Joy, "I thought this was supposed to be sad." Joy snickered in response.

Anger glared at them once again. " _I hope life treats you kind. And I hope that you have all you ever dreamed of. And I'm wishing you joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love..._ "

"Here goes," Joy whispered.

" _And I...will always love you; I will always love you; I will always love you; I will always love YOU! Ooh, I will always...love you..._ "

The others playfully clapped as Anger sat down with Fear following him.

"I'll kill you if you give me anymore singing dares," Anger grumbled to Joy. "Okay, BEANPOLE! Do you think that we can bleed?"

"Oh, that's pretty scary. I don't really know b-but hopefully we don't," Fear said. "Disgust, do you like polar bears or Bengal tigers?"

"Bengal tigers are cooler, in my opinion," Disgust said. "Brickface-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Anger interrupted.

"I will give you another singing dare if you interrupt me again!" Disgust warned. Anger growled as Disgust thought of a question. "If that nerd would stop acting afraid all the time, would you still like him?"

"Nope," Anger said immediately. "Kid, what are your thoughts on the Family Guy episode Life of Brian?"

Sadness' lips started to quiver. "It's so SAD!" she cried. "Brian got hit by a car and...d...d...d..."

"Okay, let's not get sad here!" Joy interrupted.

Sadness sniffled. "Um, this is for Joy, are tsundere's cute to you?"

"Yeah, they can be cute when they're grumpy," Joy said. "Fear, are you afraid of blackouts?"

"It's basically the dark so yeah, I am," Fear said. "A-Anger, himedere or kamidere?"

"There's no way that I'm acting like a god so himedere!" Anger said. "Cone nose, do you like marshmellows?"

"They can be sticky sometimes but they _taste_ good," Disgust said. "Okay, so this has gotten me confused for a while. I just want to know, why the heck is there Dream Duty? This is just a question that is basically for people who know the answer to that." She did a little glance at Sadness.

"Well, Dream Duty is basically when an emotion watches over Riley's dreams to see if her dreams are doing fine. For example, if Riley is having a nightmare, Fear or someone else would be there to stop it," Sadness explained.

"I see now," Disgust said.

"Um, this is for the trio, have you guys ever cried before?" Sadness asked.

"I wanted to when I made that mistake of Riley running away but I regret it now," Anger said. "And no, I never cried in my life."

"Yeah, me neither," Disgust said. "I mean, seriously, crying is for babies." She looked at Sadness who had an upset look. "Oh, no offense Sadness."

"Anyway, I usually feel like crying when I'm scared and I'm all alone but I never really cried for real," Fear said. "Okay, um, Joy, what is your favorite line Mr. Freeze from Batman said? Ice to see you, alright everyone chill, or you're not sending me to the cooler?"

"You're not sending ME to the cooler!" Joy said laughing. "Anyway, this is for the trio. Why did you make Riley run away like that? Anger thought of it and Disgust agreed to do it and Fear didn't disagree about it and protest about it. Why?"

"Well, if I did, Anger would try to make me agree," Fear said.

"Well, I just thought that it was dangerous," Disgust said. "But Riley _would've_ been happy back to Minnesota so I thought that we should try it." Disgust glared at the brick.

"Look, I'm sorry guys," Anger said.

"Whatever," Disgust said. "Anyway, brickface, can you do a table flip?"

"I'm not good with tricks, so no," Anger said. "Kid, who's your favorite music artist?"

"Um...well, Sia does depressing songs and so does Taylor Swift since she writes break-up songs," Sadness said. "Um, Joy, if you left HQ for a day, who would you leave in charge?"

"Hm, well, I'd leave all of you in charge but I'd mostly leave Fear in charge," Joy said. "And now I got a question for Fear. How would you feel if Riley was no loner afraid of something?"

"Well, that wouldn't be possible because there isn't a bravery emotion in here because it would be hard with me around. I just don't want Riley to get hurt but if she wasn't scared of that, I'd be cool but it would make me feel useless," Fear said. "Disgust, slipknot or BVB?"

"BVB is less creepy," Disgust said. "Brickity Blockity, do you like Burger King or White Castle?"

"I hate both of them since they're fast food but I would choose White Castle," Anger said. "Joy, why in the world do you like that stupid Rainbow Unicorn?"

"She's not stupid!" Joy said. "She's awesome! She makes those awesome dreams for Riley! They're so much fun!" Joy jumped in cheer. "Anyway, Disgust, you have to switch clothes with me for a day."

"Seriously, Joy? You're gonna ruin my outfit!" Disgust complained.

"I won't! I promise!" Joy said.

"You know, you still owe me $50 from ruining my hair," Disgust said.

"I'll give you $100 dollars if I ruin your outfit," Joy said.

"Whatever," Disgust said as they went to switch.

 **~10 MINUTES LATER~**

"You guys look cool," Sadness said.

"Her outfit doesn't look that bad," Disgust said shrugging. "Anyway, nerd, would you rather be stalked by Joy or assassinated by Anger?"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! Uh...stalked! Riley needs me so I can't die!" Fear said. "Anyway, Joy, what's the funniest Family Guy episode you've seen?"

"Probably And Then There Were Fewer. That made me laugh!" Joy said smirking. "Anyway, Anger, how would you feel if Riley was approached by someone identical to Lawrence Fishburne calling himself Morpheus who believed Riley was 'The One" and wanted to recruit her into rebellion?"

"Wow," Anger said. "No one can approach Riley like that! Why would be Riley be 'The One' anyway? What does that even mean? Anyway, I don't really have anything to say."

"Me neither," the other four said.

"Well, I guess it's done! I was a lot of fun though!" Joy said.

"Yeah..." Sadness sighed.

"We better get working for Riley! I did like that questions thing but we should be working for Riley now! Let's go!" Fear said.

...

 **There we go guys. The story is all done. I want to thank you guys for all of your questions that you sent to me. They were very awesome! I mean, 200 reviews in 16 chapters?! HOLY SHIZZLE! Thank you guys again and let's do the final credits.**

 **Guest**

 **Tripledent**

 **TysonBR14**

 **Crystal Ball: Yesss I LUV JAY! And haha, it's fine! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: I know! CURSE YOU, CATSPATS JERK!**

 **The Creativity Queen 101**

 **Orangebird124: I know, that might've been a little much. Because of you, I'm just discontinuing and yes, catspats31 just wants to get me in trouble.**

 **Extreme Light 9: I know! :(**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **crossmarian23: Thank you :)**

 **Texas Ranger: That's what I'll do and thank you so much!**

 **Now this is the EXTREME CREDITS, which is accounts that have been asking me questions at mostly EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER.**

 **~Extreme Light 9**

 **~Orangebird124**

 **~Crystal Ball**

 **~ponystoriesandothers**

 **~TysonBR14**

 **~Tripledent**

 **I would like to thank you guys for that! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story and don't worry, I'm still gonna make new stories and plus, Life After Death is still in progress and right now, I'm working on a collab with someone right now. :)**

 **Thank you guys so much and I love you guys a lot! Have a good one and I'll see you guys soon!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


End file.
